Touch of Destiny
by Azumi Gaiden
Summary: Red is always calling her. Red like blood, like power, like lust, like love. A deep vibrant red, like the young man's hair. (Fanfiction being re-write)
1. Summary

**HELLO GUYS!**

**Since this week I started to watch the remake of Hunter x Hunter, I decided to rewrite this fanfiction in a more suitable writing. Also I'm thinking in make a sequel and a oneshot of this story (BUUUT it's just thoughts). Anyway, let's go to the show.**

**Sumary:** (This story begins in the end of Hunter Exam and keep going in the next Hunter X Hunter seasons.)

Natasha becomes friend of ours heroes during the Hunter exams and helps them to realize their objectives, forming an alliance.

**Warning:** Hunter X Hunter and characters belongs to Yoshiro Togashi. Natasha Valentine, Lucius Campbell, Drake Maddison e Janaine Walter belongs to me.

**Warning 2: **I put to few elements of Bleach and Final Fantasy (let's say that it's a few centuries later from what is currently going through in Bleach series), turning the story a little more exciting. So, these elements belong to their respective creators. I don't know if I should put it as crossover from these respective series. If I should, let me know. :D

**OC's profile:**

_Natasha Valentine_

Age: 25 years old

Height: 1,75m

Features: Light brown hair (long bangs staying in the side, arranged in a ponytail);

Light-brow eyes;

She likes red and black colors;

She's outgoing and not afraid to speak what she thinks. However she gets shy while seeing or speaking with handsome men.

Powers: connected to the element Wind. Also, she have a particular power in which her eyes get yellow, very much alike what happens in a Vaizard state. With this power, she can see what truly happens around in an aura level.

Occupation: Captain of 13th division, swordman and Hunter.

_Lucius Campbell_

Age: 23 years old

Height: 1,85m

Features: Bluish black hair (with bang peaked, spiked behind);

Electrical-blue eyes, likes the black and blue color;

He's mysterious and smart, too loyal with his friends.

Powers: connected to the element Thunder.

Occupation: Vice-Captain of 13th division, swordman.

_Drake Maddison_

Age: 24 years old

Height: 1,83m

Features: Golden blond hair (with bangs moved to the side, hair as shoulder length);

Light green eyes;

He likes of hot colors, like orange and yellow;

Is a happy person (few times this happiness turns into dumbness).

Powers: connected to the element of Fire.

Occupation: Captain of 8th division, swordman and Hunter.

_Janaine Walter_

Age: 22 years old

Height: 1,70m

Features: Coppery brown hair (with straight bangs, the back is median and curly at the ends);

Dark brown eyes;

She likes white and orange color;

Shy to those are unfamiliar to herself, very naughty and flirtatious to those she knows.

Powers: connected to the element of Earth.

Occupation: Vice-Captain of 8th division, swordman.

_John Valentine_

Age: 27 years old

Height: 1,88m

Features: Light brown hair (with bangs like Natasha, but the haircut of the back is like Drake's);

Dark brown eyes;

He likes blue and white colors;

He's the older brother of Natasha, apathetic personality that hides his true motives. The outstand as being the truly opposite of his younger sister;

Powers: connected to the element of Water.

Occupation: Swordman and Hunter.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

One motive. That's what these six people were seeking, risking everything they had.

A collision. That is what united the fate of this young woman and this young man.

A drawing. It was all she dropped on the floor. The only thing that he had it to find her.

_Red. Red like blood, like power, like lust, like love._

A deep vibrant red, like the young man's hair.


	3. A Departure of A Friend

**Warning:** Have spoilers of the anime.

**Warning 2:** Hunter X Hunter and its characters belong to Yoshiro Togashi. The OC's belongs to me.

**Chapter 1 - Departure of A Friend**

Natasha was sitting in tall grass, thinking about the month that has passed, thinking about the time happened The Hunter Exam. It earned to herself new friends, Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika. They agreed to see a month later the end of the exam, in the Whale's Island, to celebrate their new status and have a reunion between friends.

Also Gon whispered a promise to the older woman, in which the brunette thought was more directed to the kid than to herself: In this exactly month would bring back Killua, who was dragged by his older brother to come home and never see his friends again.

The words of Illumi Zoaeldyck were still fresh in their memories.

_"Assassins don't have friends."_

- 'Hypocritical bastard. Be happy that I didn't ended with your miserable life.' – She remembered the situation, how her blood boiled inside her veins for the bad treatment towards the younger kid.

FLASHBACK

_The last test of the Hunter Exam, Gon (that was in a bed, knocked out by Hanzo after the display of stubbornness Gon had) and Kurapika had their victories. Now all that remained Killua, Leorio and Natasha to have their victories._

"_And for the next fight, I call Killua and __Gittarackur." – As the judge called both of the examinees, they walked to the center of the large room. Killua stared at his opponent, not a single trace of fear on his younger features. His opponent was a tall and raw man. Needles all over his rough face._

"_Go Killua. Finish him off." Natasha heard Leorio scream a few feet near, a smile soon appears on her lips._

_However, when the stoic older male speaks, the voice of that come out was not like I (and probably everyone) thought. Instead of being arrogant and heavy, his voice was soft and melodious, almost feminine._

_"Killua come back to home, your place is not here! After all, you need to be punished for what you have done to mother and Milluki." - No emotion was expressed in that voice. _

_- "No, aniki." – Then his voice downs to a whisper. "I need to stay."_

_- For what reason do you need to become a hunter? I thought you never enjoyed this such of test._

_- "Yes, aniki. For me this exam is a complete bore thing. But still I have a reason to finish it."_

_- "So what is the reason, Kill? Maybe I can let you finish if the reason is valid."_

_- "I… I… I want to be Gon's friend."_

_The room gets silent, some astounding with the simplicity the kid's wishes. Not getting her eyes off her younger friends, seeing the innocence on the bluish eyes. "But you're already his friend, Killua. Can't you see?" – Both of Leorio and Kurapika heard her whisper. _

_Suddenly, Leorio steps forward, screaming his lungs. – __**"But you're already his friend, Killua. You don't need consent of anyone to it happens!"**_

_Illumi's eyes, that are focused on the brunette on far side of the room, changes their direction, locking on the slight shaking younger brother._

_- "Have friends? But Kill, assassins don't have friends. These kinds of relationships just disturb our jobs and our reasoning's. The only thing that should matter to you is our family and our jobs, like I explained before. So come back home with me. When needed, I'll tell you when you can make the hunter exam._

_- "NO. I'll not."_

_- "Then you'll have to fight with me. However you know very well that you have no chance against me. You know that since the beginning."_

_Killua attempted to get a few steps away from his brother. – "Don't move, Kill, or I'll consider that as a start of our fight. But also, if I touch you, I'll consider as the same." _

_Helena felt the fear pouring from the kid's body, tensed jaw and slight shaking. To get out of this alive, he need to utter the three words that probably he despise now. _

_The hand was getting so closer…_

"_I give up!" – The hand that moments before threaten him now patted his head almost lovingly. "Good boy you are Killua. I'm proud of you." – No emotion was visible on the older brother. Killua was in a verge of tears but his prideful side made in hold this inside. The brunette clenched her fists at the site. _

_'I don't believe this is happening, this guy has no right to interfere in someone else's life like that.' I felt my teeth clench on each other as I kept to myself not to jump up and break the neck of this hypocrite. I was so angry that I was shaking. Seconds later, in the mist of the anger, I see that Killua's eyes are kind of unfocused, distant._

_"Damn you, what have you done to him?" – I shout to the long-haired male on the center of the room._

_- "Me? I'd done nothing."_

_- "You can lie to everyone's eyes but not to mine." – I felt my eyes aching a little, the familiar sensation which tells that they are now yellow instead of the normal brown color. Soon a felt a hand on my shoulder, squeezing in a reassuring way._

_- "Calm down, Natasha-san. He'll be fine."_

_- "How can I calm down with this? He treats his brother like a pet. This is…" – I stop to speak while I see the boy in question passing through us. I walks in large strides to the younger one, turning him around so that I can look at his face. His eyes, like she saw before, are unfocused._

_- "Killua… What happened?" – His hands goes to her wrists, gently but yet with a sudden force._

_- "Please, stop to call me."_

_- "But, Killua…"_

_- "Kill, come here." – Obediently, the boy walks to his brother's direction and stands there. Kurapika and Killua look at my face, that is probably settle in a sad state._

_- "Don't need to be sad, ma chérie. Probably ringo-chan will drag him back to yourselves." – Soon at his words are profaned, two huge, heavy and muscled arms circled her torso, while a sweet smell of roses and cherries combined with blood invade her senses. With this, she saw the face of her two friends getting tense._

_That just means… Him…_

_**- "**__Hisoka."_

_- "Yo!" – Probably he's with that cynical smile on his face. I didn't dare to look at him, his chin rests on my shoulder, his cheek inches apart to touch mine. I felt my face warm at his sudden closeness. _

_- "What in the hell are you doing?"_

_He turned his face, trying to look at mine. Promptly, I turned my face far from his. – "Comforting you, ma chérie. So I think my strong warms you comfort you for your sadness."_

_- 'He thinks he's the last piece of the cherry pie here. Arrogant men are the worse.' – Taking both of his wrists and untangle it from me._

_- "I don't need, how you call, strong warms to comfort my sadness because…" – She moves between Leorio and Kurapika. – "…I've already two pair of strong arms here with me." _

_Play along, one arm of Kurapika and one of Leorio circles my waist. Each one of them look with 'I'm better than you' to the magician._

_- "After all, two are better than one." – I emphasized my point by placing my head on Leorio's shoulder, looking and smiling innocently at the very dangerous man in my front._

_- "Supposedly." – I observed his smile faltering a little but he kept his cool._

_- "Well, if you don't mind, I need to talk with MY men, privately. Adíos." – With that, I dragged them both by their hands a few meters far from the clown. I saw that by my side, both of them are laughing. Well, technically speaking, Leorio burst of laughing and Kurapika was holding his own._

_- "His face was hilarious, hahahaha." – Leorio spoke at her left, tears of joy appearing on his eyes._

_- "Who do he think he is? Tche."_

_- "Next fight, Leorio against Bodoro." – The judge exclaims, Leorio prepares himself. – "Can I have a good luck kiss from you, Natasha-san?"_

_She looked with annoyance to the taller man. – "Seriously?"_

_- "Yup."_

_Sighing, a place the kiss on his cheek, that is surprisingly soft despite the beard there. – "Go and win this one, for our sakes." – He makes a thumb up, signalizing that he'll make his best._

_Then, what I didn't expected that after the very start, Killua would appear behind Bodoro and kill him in the sight. Everyone in the room gasped at the sight. Killua's eyes was hollow and without light. Like an assassin._

_As the rules applied, if someone dies, all of the others participant will be automatic passed from the final test and have their Hunter license and the one that killed will be disqualified._

_But I didn't wish to gain this like that. Never wished. _

_I've a deep caring for both of the boys, since I can see myself in my younger days on them. That is why, without thinking I walked to where Killua was. But Kurapika stopped me. When I searched for the white-haired boy, he was already in the entrance hall, exiting the building. I run to where he's going._

_- "Killua. Wait… Killua." – I could reach him but his damned old brother got in my way. – "Get off."_

_- "No. You're trying to meddle with Killua's wishes." – After hearing that, I couldn´t hold myself, so then, I snapped_

_- "Killua's wishes?" – I get Illumi by his neck and banged him on the wall. The wall cracked behind the raven male. – "You treat him like a dog and you talk about wishes? __**Give me a break**__."_

_I heard noises, people gasping behind me, looking at the scene. Bu I didn't care, in my rage; all I want is to break his neck and end his miserable life. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, squeezing me. I looked to the side and saw the very president, Netero, looking at me._

_- "Valentine-san, please, release him. What is done, is done and nothing can change what happened today." – Hearing that, I released Illumi's neck, he falling perfectly on both of his feet. Ignoring the assassin at my side, I bowed to Netero._

_- "I'm truly sorry for my behavior, Mr. president." – I get up and looks to the eyes of the president, a nod of his head signalizing that he accept the apologie._

_Turning around, I walk away from everyone, without looking to behind. Soon I'm on the huge garden. I sigh deeply; I almost killed someone with my bare hands in front of everyone. Jumping to the roof, I lay down there, calming myself. I don´t know how many hours passed until someone calls me. And that voice wasn´t unpleasant._

_- "Natashan-san? Where are you? Natasha-saaaan."_

_- "Here, Gon." – I raise from the rooftop, waving to where my friends are. Then I jumps, landing by side the younger boy. I knelt down, reaching the same weight as him._

_- "Leorio and Kurapika told what happened. I don't think Killua would act like that by his own."_

_- "Of course not. Someone hypnotized him, and this one was his brother."_

_- "Yeah, I said the same. But the president didn't hear me. Like he said, what done is done and never will change that."_

_- "Yup, we cannot change the past but we can change the future. Anyway, what is the plan now?"_

"_We already have. Go to Kukuroo Mountain and take back Killua to us." – A huge smile appeared on Gon's face. He really likes Killua, like a brother._

_- "I wish I could but my superiors request me to get back once I finish the exam. I'm sorry for not participate."_

_- "Well, we can state a date in which we can reunite again." – Kurapika said the idea, everyone agreed._

_- "Is settled. So… In a month from this day is good for you all?" – Each one of them affirmed._

_Plans made, the four of them go to the celebration was having for the new Hunters. Everyone had fun in this night, and having a funny story of Menchi, the examiner in the first test they had in the Hunter Exam, completely drunk, menacing the two butcher kitchen knives she was carrying, chasing Leorio._

_At the end of the celebration all the people go to their respective rooms. Gon is a little gentleman, accompanied Natasha to her room (Kurapika would accompany she too, but he had to practically drag Leorio to his room, who had passed out from drinking so much). Along the way, me and Gon are stopped by Netero-san himself._

_- "Gon, I can talk to you for a minute!"_

_- "Hai!" – Then he looks at me. – "So that is a goodbye."_

_- "Is not a goodbye, my friend, it's a farewell. A month pass very quickly, you'll see. In that time, get stronger, okay?" – Kissing Gon's head and after bowing to Netero-san, walking far from their private conversation._

_I walked slowly to my room. 'Gon got attention of many people here, even the president wants to talk to him privately. Gon will be a great Hunter when he get experience. I hope he can find his father some day.'_

_Arriving to my room. I'd to interrupt my thoughts when I felt his presence inside it.- 'What the hell. What is he doing here? Geez. Calm down, I better take a deep breath, or I'll break his whitey neck.'_

_- "Appears, Hisoka!" – I thanked to not my voice not come out shaky as I thought._

_"Well, well, you never let your guard down, aren't you?!"_

_"No." – I said while I leaned on the door. I crossed my arms in front of me and closed my eyes. Couldn't stand looking at those blue eyes staring down on me, they gave me disgust._

_The magician approaches me, leaning his hand on the side of my head. Tthere was a distance between our bodies, but it was getting smaller and smaller. – "Is he trying somehitng on me? - I could feel his breath hitting over my face. My position was unwavering but couldn't stop thinking - 'What's that smell? Cherry? EAK! Besides being a psychopath killer, he smells like cherry, disgusting, I'll vomit ...'_

_"You remember me, swordman?!"_

_"No." – Once again that damned question. Every time we both are alone, he ask me this. And always I reply that I do not. In truth I couldn't remember him, I'd never seen this guy before…_

_Things get worse (on my point of view, of course). The magician was very close, his body lightly touching mine. My cheeks were ho, the idiot managed to making me blush. I praid to Kami to the darkness hide it._

_I looks back to his eyes, I saw that his face was closer than I expected, his eyes locked my lips. Immediately I turned my face, my lips would touch only the lips of a man, and this man would never be that guy that who was almost pushing me against the door._

_Damn, couldn't help to feel his body. Could be slightly against me but I felt the muscles there. They looked stiff and hard, probably from much training.- 'How a guy like this one could have a body from every women's dream. No wonder he's considerate a demon in human form.' - These thoughts made me get hotter than I already was._

_- "Yare, you will not let me touch your lips, my Ichigo-chan?!"_

_- "What?" - I said for crying out loud. - "Damn, I'm not Ichigo-chan, much less yours!"_

_- "Not yet but soon will be." - He smiled slyly. - "You have two months to recognize me, if not..."_

_- "If not what?" - I feared the worst._

_- "I will force it to remember, if you know what I mean." - His smile gets even bigger._

_"Kisama!" - I couldn't stand anymore, I would break his face, here and now. When I aimed my fist on his face, de disappears from my sight, after showing up three meters away._

_- "Here, Ichigo-chan, so you don't forget what happened here." - He throws something in the air and I caught it._

_- 'Joker card?' - When I get up my gaze, he's no longer there. I walks to my bed I look closely at the playing card in my hand, turn it and it was written two words._

_Two months!_

I wake of meditation when I feel my phone vibrating. Two unread messages there

I opened the first message, was Leorio:

_"Gomen, I can't meet you people, I've to study because the medical examinations are already close to happening. Another opportunity I can join you all_

I sent an answer:

"_Okay! Study a lot and good luck!_

The second message is from Kurapika:

"_Gomenasai, Natasha-san, I'm still chasing clues about the whereabouts of Genei Ryodan and I will not return too soon, other opportunity I appears."_

- 'What a hell, you also Kurapika! '- Soon I send a reply.

"_Okay, Kurapika, good luck!"_

- 'Mataku, now just left to Gon and Killua also say they won't come!'

I got up of the grass and went to the only pub that existed on the island. I met Mito-san, owner of the establishment and Gon's aunt. She asked how his nephew went in the Hunter Exam and I said that he was excellent, of course he'd difficulties but had no further damage.

- "Look at the time, gotta go, Mito-san. Tomorrow early will help the residents with a certain problem. That fox-bear is giving a lot pain for the villagers!"

- "You can go, Natasha-san. If you have more messages of Gon, could bring them to me?"

- "Yes, I'll Mito-san! Good evening!"

- "For you too!"

I left the pub and went to my room I rented when I first arrived on the island. I entered the room and locked the door. I took a shower and went to sleep from so exhausted I was. That bear is really freaky.

**End of the Chapter**


	4. Memories

**Hello guys!**

**I decided to rewrite this fanfiction since a lot of people sent to me replies by change the way of writing since the plot as itself as good (even people requested sequels but it will depends on the others fanfics I'm currently working on). Since I'm watching the new Hunter x Hunter, I can have more basis to write with more details here.**

**I would thank you makov that made the first reply. She had read the older fanfic but she don't remember, My time to surprise her. XDDDDDD**

**Now let's enjoy. :D**

-  
**Warning:** Have spoilers of the anime.

**Warning 2:** Hunter X Hunter and its characters belongs to Yoshiro Togashi. The OC's belongs to me.

**Chapter 2 – Memories**

I woke up early that morning despite my tired state. The residents of the island need to cope with the problem called 'fox-bear'. Everybody was frightened because the animal started to act in a agressive way. Mito-san commented that Gon took care of the animal since it was small. Probably that is the reason why the animal was like this.

"This fox-bear when see Gon again probably will stop its strange behavior... I remember, it never let go of him. I think it misses Gon's company." – The red-haired woman replied at me, in which answered some questions that I'd about the bear.

Gon natural abilities are amazing, always surprising me in any way. His sensitivity and affinity with nature is extraordinary in such Young age. Maybe that's what made Gon pass the Exam.

_Red. Red like blood, like lust , like love. Red like his hair._

I shook my head, I don't need this kind of thoughts on my head right now. People need my help and I'm wandering from nowhere. Focus, Natasha. _Focus._

Running to where the beast was, I calculated in which place it will appear, so then it would not run away from my site. A deep growl made itself a few meters away from where I was, and my gaze locked with the beast that was coming. So then I sit down on the grass and waited for it to come closer. Some studies tell if you not show fear to the animal, it will not attack you. Also that the beast is with more fear of you than the otherwise.

The beast stopped to growl, and slowly approached. I waited patiently to it touch me. In slow movement, I raised my hand; it sniffled it and after, licked. I giggled. – "It tickles, you know."

The beast lay down on the grass, its furry belly up. I didn't hesitate and stroked there. Once I had calmed the beast, went to the same place as last sat. The point where the place was giving can see the beach and the horizon beyond.

I pulled out my cellphone to check out the time, in anytime I'll receive a message from both of the kids. I went to guard it on my pocket however something was poking out from there. Was that card… from that clow…

_Two Months!_

Every time I looked at the card, something in my mind tells me that I have meet him before. The guys is no stranger to me. Suddenly, a memory of five years ago resurfaced in my mind. I still can't understand why it always appears when I think of what the magician said.

Maybe I'm getting paranoid.

But still, the red hair, why so similar

_**5 years ago**_

_I ran through the streets of York Shin with a suitcase in my hands. I looked at my clock in my cellphone and cursed mentally, I was late. I'd achieved a high position in the division and couldn't be late because of that. Anyway, I was very happy, with twenty-one years old I'd managed to become vice-captain of the thirteenth division. Everyone spoke that it would take much longer to get in that position. However the task is harder to accomplish._

BONG

- "Ouch! I-i-ite..." - I'd fallen on my ass, coursing loudly and praying that my pants wasn´t dirty. In front of me was the person who I bumped in. He'd also fallen (in which the bump was stronger than I thought) and was kneeled at my side. When I looked to his face, my cheeks got red. 

_- 'Damn, he is beautiful.' - Blue eyes, red hair and a set of plump lips that shaped his angular yet perfect face. I held myself to not drool at the site._

- "You're alright?"

- 'Oh God. Besides being beautiful has a wonderful voice. Should I've bumped my head on the sidewalk and not I'm seeing wonderful mirages?'

- "I-I am! "- 'Damn, I had to stutter...'

Soon he broke the gaze and rose up, offering his hand to me get up. I collected the papers that miraculously didn't scatter on the floor and took his hand. – "Arigato!" - 'Man, his skin is incredibly soft, sure he was a god incarnate on earth.'

- "You're welcome!"

I open a huge smile at him and he smiles back. In my mind once more I screamed perfection at the site. Trying to keep my cool, I look at my watch. - "Look at the time, I need to go. Thank you for the help and sorry for the bump for the bump! Bye!"

I rush to the office since I was delayed twenty minutes. When I arrived, I got face to face with Lucius, my captain. - "Yare, yare, a little more of your delaying and I would be worried. Since today is your first day in this post, I never thought you would hold up."

- "I'm sorry, Campbell-taichou, had an incident in street and the city was such a mess that makes everything worse ... Please don't quit me out the place."

- "It's okay, I'm not going to resign you, that always happens, fuku-taichou! However, be certain that lives depend on your forces, so don't get late always.

- "Thank you very much! And I promise it will not happens again."

Lucius Campbell was two years older than me. I knew him since childhood. We had the chance to study together on the academy, but because of some incidents that happened with my family, he ended up passing me and getting stronger, which he gained the post as captain.

I could know him enough, but he'd certain aspects of his life that he kept secret. He was mysterious type; the electric blue eyes wouldn't be fooled by mere illusions. I wonder if it that made he a strong opponent.

- "Natasha-san! Glad you're here!"

- "Good morning, Jane!"

Janaine Walter was the first official of the eight division. Besides Licius, she was the best friend I have inside the Society, she knows very well to identify the lies of the enemy by watching their body language (in which sometimes she saw when I was telling or hiding something important). She was four years younger than me, but have a great experience of life.

- "From what I observe, Natasha-san, you have news to tell me, right?!"

- "Yes I've ... If you excuse me, taichou!" – I'd to talk fast because Jane was already dragging me out. I heard Lucius sighing behind - "Girls!"

- "Tell me everything, 'Naty'!"

- "Alright, I'll tell, but calm down!" - _I told the whole incident to her, even as aurburn god which I bumped into._

- "You know what it's, is the destiny telling to get a boyfriend. So then it made you met this man."

- "I don't believe in that, and you know very well why!"

- "I know you'll find him again."

- "Really?"  


_- "Yes, you are! By the way, you brought my drawing?"_

- "Oh yes, should be here..." - I dug into the papers, but soon realized that it wasn't there.

- "I think in my rush to get here and the bump incident, I left it in the street and didn't notice..."

- "Pity. But imagine if destiny made you forget that and after he'll give it back for you?! You both will meet again. It's the DESTINY!"

- "Don't start it again."

End of Flashback

Destiny. I wonder where this draw and gone and if I'll meet the red-haired again in this life. Would he be already married? In another country? Maybe dead? Getting out of my reveries, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. It had a message from Gon and Killua:

_"Natasha-san, sorry for not meet you in Whales's Island like was promised. Killua said that to defeat Hisoka I need to train in a place called 'Heaven's Colosseum', if you want to find us, we'll be here waiting."_

No way that idea was an agreement of both. Certainly Killua persuaded Gon to go there. Damn, that place is dangerous if you don't know how to use Nen! I sent a reply:

"I'll definitely follow you two there. That place is dangerous for you, no matter you stronger you get."

I never thought that going at that place I would have sealed my fate if the most unlikely person I met.

**End of the Chapter**


	5. Two Hundredth Floor

**Warning:** Have spoilers of the anime.  
**Warning 2:** Hunter X Hunter and its characters belongs to Yoshiro Togashi. The OC's belongs to me.

**Chapter 3 – Two Hundredth Floor**

I want to leave very soon of the island (despite the calmness of the place gives is so inviting to make me stay). However the two kids staying by themselves in a place so demonic make her laziness disappear. Bag on her shoulders, she walked to Mito-san`s pub to give goodbye.

- "Going already?"

- "Yes. Gon and Killua needs my assistance in another place, that`s why I'm in a rush."

- "It's everything okay with my nephew?"

- "Yes, he's alright, Mito-san..." - 'I should kept my mouth shut. Now she'll get nervous. I need to lie to her otherwise she'll panics' - "Nothing happened with him. He needs my assistance on a new job he got. Anyway, I just came here to say goodbye."

"Okay. Good luck on the mission."

"Arigato, Mito-san. Ja ne!"

I walked fast to the port, to take the first boat and after, get a Zepelin to go to that damned place. Since the beginning of the Hunter Exam, I felt that Gon have a good and unusual aura for a boy of his age. I need to teach and protect him at any costs.

**RED = BLOOD + LOVE + LUST**

Gon and Killua are thrilled inside the Heaven's Coliseum. Gon because he would train and get stronger to fight against Hisoka and Killua, well, because it was fun.

In the Heaven's Coliseum the fights happens in each floor. Since the construction had 250 floors, have 250 different levels of fights and fighters, being the first the weakest level and the 250 the strongest. Besides of fights rings, from the 200th floor would have rooms for staying fighters. Each floor you wins, you earned cash prizes. However, when you reach the 200th , you fight there for reputation, and not for money. Another good thing also appears when the so-called "masters of the floor" from the 200-level, where these fighters were rated as being stronger on the their respective floor.

The two boys go to the balcony of the first level to register into fights, soon Killua feels his phone vibrating in the pocket.

_"I'm definitely going where you both you. Do you know that is madness from you both stay there? Anyway, tomorrow I'll be already on the Coliseum." _

- "Hehe, she's coming!" - Killua says with a big smile.

- "Good. She'll train with us?" - Gon said, also smiling.

- "Maybe."

**RED = BLOOD + LOVE + LUST**

I finally arrives at the godforsaken place, shivers running in my spine as I look at the huge building. - 'Here I am, again, in this hellish place.'

I thanked for whatever instinct that made use clothes that would not make me recognizable at first sight. The black sleeveless turtleneck blouse with black and slight pants plus boots and a fedora on the top of her head was her choice.

Taking a deep breath, she rearranged her sword, Midnight on her shoulder. It is stylized in a medieval way, the blade entirely black with white in its center, the holder with red straps. I wondered sometimes if the sword has those colors because of my liking to it or my soul possesses such colors. – 'Probably in the devil to have dark colors inside me.'

_"Not everything is black is evil, and not everything that can't be seen, can't be feel." _– I still remember this phrase of my deceased sensei. I feared those colors but he reassured that nothing is wrong. So I started to like it.

Also this place reminds me when my brother decided to make his own path as a swordman by himself, choosing to abandon our master and me in search fro other places to get stronger, which happened in the same place I'm now, ten years ago.

I knew he's calculating and often don't express too much emotions, but I should know he was planning something like this. After a while, I searched successfully found him. But he treated me coldly when I tried to bring him back, when things are less crazier and more peacefull.

"_Never look for me again. Don you understand, Natasha? STOP to try to bring me back. Now go back to where you cam from."_

I went out of my reveries and start to walk to the building. Since it was almost evening, the imposing building contrasted against the crimson sky. Her favorite color showing itself, its almost reassured her and gave more spirit.

_Red ...__  
__Deep Red ...__  
__Like the blood ...__  
__Like the blood that stained my pale hands..._

- 'Damn, I don't want to remember it ...'

Once in the lobby room, she sits in an bench nearby, taking out her cellphone and sending a message.

"_Killua, Gon, I'm in the building! Where are you?"_

Minutes later I get a reply. - _"We are in the 50th floor."_

- "WHAT?!" – I shout loudly. After realized it and I look embarrassed at my around. People looked at me with disapprove – "Sorry…" I send another message:

_"How many days are you here?"_

A response appears. – "_Eight hours."_

'NO CHANCE! "- Once again I shout and walks straight to the elevator, don't giving a damn if people looked at me or not.

- '50th Floor in eight hours! I achieve this feat in two weeks when I was training here years ago.' – The elevator reached the 50th floor. It opened and I see the kids waiting me there. I open a huge smile.

Gon and Killua somehow seem to have matured between the one month we were separeted. Maybe they began to train seriously, particularly the white-haired boy. I sensed that his behavior and personality changed since the Hunter Exam. Probably Gon's personality influcenced on the young Zoaldyeck.

"You are the most odd kids I had ever met on my life!"

- "Gon told me that you almost broke aniki's neck. I wonder if your rage makes you blind of danger."

- "Trust me, exist more dangerous things on this planet than your brother." – I recall my very own enemies. – "Anyway, I don't fear assassins."

- "Really?" – Killua grinned at me. Probably is mentally laughing of my words.

- "Yes."

- "We'll see."

- "Challenging me, young one?"

- "Fer sure." – Now I laughed from his words.

Gon interfered - "Come on, guys! Let's go." – I stopped to laugh and gasped. Suprinsingly Gon was pulling both of us to a corner. Probably he wants to talk without being heard. - "Natasha-san, you will not participate in the fights?"

**- **"Yes, I will. My fight begins in half an hour, then I've little time to chat."

**- **"But don't take longer to reach the level where we are..." – Killua taunted.

**- **"It seems you don't know me, Killua. I'm letting you go through it because I don't want to fight with you, guys." – These words gained wide eyes from the brunet and condescending from the other.

**- **"But Gon, have the idea to call you here to give some training to us?!" – Gon nodded at Killua's words.

**- **"I can train the basis for you but yet I need to see your potential, that is why I'm letting you fight in your own way." – I said with a wink.

**- **"Okay. After your fight you'll se my potential." – Killua cracked his knuckles. I held my palms up.

**- **"Slow down, you. I promise that you both will have the chance to fight me, but it will not be here..." – I see disappointment on their faces.

**- **"How so?" – They both asked.

** - **"Exist a person here that I want to fight more than everything." – I instantly searched for my pendant that rested peacefully on my chest, memories flooded my mind.

** - **"What floor he's?" – I heard Killua ask, making me focus again on the conversation.

** - **"240th floor." – I answered. Gon's eyes got huge and Killua's eyebrow rose.

- "Are you joking, right?" – His eyebrow still raised, clearly not believing.

**- **"Is pretty much serious."

**- **"Who's this person?" – Gon asked quickly, innocent curiosity on his eyes.

** - **"I should say is one of my friends!" – I opened a smile, remembering a certain blonde I consider as friend and rival. Killua chuckled.

**- **"You say that we monsters but you and your friends are even more!" – Gon giggled at Killua's words.

**- **"And yet you both are here, talking with me. I think monsters understand each other." – A smile set at my face. I looked at a clock that was conveniently near us. – "I need to go now, take care you both."

I went to the elevator, waited for it to open and said for the two - "Let's go you both. If you want to fight against me, you both need to know how far I can get."

**RED = BLOOD + LOVE + LUST**

The fights of the first levels were easy for me. A single hand movement and my opponents were already knocked out. Therefore, I reached same floor the two boys are currently in. After a few days the three of us reach the 100th floor.

I still wondered when these two got so stronger in days. If is natural ability or they've some tricks in pocket, I will know when time comes. But yet they still need training.

- "Oye, Natasha!" - I stop at hearing the familiar voice. When I turned around a pair of heavy arms circles me, giving a tight bear hug.

- "Drake!" – I gasped, air rapidly going out of my lungs and few entering in. - "I... can't... breathe..."

Drake Maddison was the kind of person you would always call for help when needed, in which I could put, his behavior is similar with Gon's. An eternal child, like Jane says.

His blond hair contrasted his vivid green eyes. Then his (should I say) dumb way to being always gives the false idea that he is weak. At contrary, Drake is very strong, even more now since I didn't meet him for a few months.

I took gulps of air and after punched lightly his head. - "The hell was that for?"

He pretended hurt. - "Geez do you need to punch me? Anyway, was kind of months we don't see each other, so I need to hug you to believe that you are real, that is really here. in my view."

A vein popped in my head. – "But you didn't need to asphyxiate me in the process."

- "I'm sorry, okay. Better for you?" – I clenched my jaw. – "Anyway, are you here to fight someone?"

**- **"Yes, and guess who?!"

- "Me?" – I facepalmed. He really wants me to say it loud and clear.

- "No, come fight against Santa Claus ... deeerrr, of course is with you!"

** - **"But what a privilege I have. I'll fight against the 'Queen of the Winds'!"

**- **"Less," King of the Flames'. And stop to say such things loudly. You know we can't say loudly what we really are. And I told you to not touch me without my consent? "

He pretended to not hear me, continuing his rant. **- **"But how I cannot hug when is so fun to do that. Also… " - He pulls me by my arm and hold my hips with his hands. He whispered in my ear. – "…I'm touching you yet you made no move to come out of my grasp. So say the truth, you like it."

Oh yes, he's a pervert too but I can't deny that his touches are good to feel. However he can't know that, on the line of jobs we have aren't allowed to have love relationships.

And after all, the man with vibrant red hair from years ago can't get out of my mind. Lately, I'm always thinking of him…

On the meter at hand, I make my come back of Drake's words. I prepare my wrist strike it at the blonde's face. The force of the punch made him fly 3 meters away from where I was.

"HENTAI, I'll break your face!" - Was saying while snapping my fingers.

Yes, Drake is a pervert handful, no matter how much I hit him, he never gave up to get his hands on the body of a girl. Fortunately I discovered this defect early to not fall in his talking.

One thing is certain; he wasn't much perverted as the magician that I hated deeply. My shakes with fear when I remember the clown making some moves and talking about ripped fruits, toys and stuff.

Gon and Killua tried to stop me to beating up Drake more. Drops in anime style appears behind their heads.

**- **"Easy, Natasha-san!" – Gon pulled my right wrist while Killua is on my left.

**- **"You don't need to kill him here and now. Wait until you two are in the ring and have a crowd to see it." – They surprisingly made me stop to break Drake's neck.

**- **"You two are right. I'll wait." – 'Darn it. So strong you, guys.

The fights between the 100th and the 200th floor went quick yet with some bruises, a few more days and finally we reach the 200th floor together. The elevator doors open, we started walking in the hallway when we feel an aura stop our passage. In the mist of this aura, an employee of the tower appears in far end of the corridor.

- "You have until midnight to register in the fights of that floor. If you don't register will be considered withdrawn and you will have to start all over again from the beginning. In the case of fighter Killua, who has resigned once, can never fight again."

**- **"This aura belongs to her?" – I heard Gon whisper to us.

**- **"Maybe, I'm not sure!" – Killua's eyes are looking intently at said woman, probably searching any breach in the situation.

**- **"It's not her, this aura belongs to one of the fighters of this floor." – I see the aura coming from behind her. It was blurry but I can see a figure of a person the employee.

**- **"Tche, whoever is doing this, show yourself, NOW!" – The aura stopped, making the person clearly visible for our eyes. Sensing someone behind her, the employee gasps loudly and get out from the way.

- "Yare, yare, you arrived early here!"

- "No way…" I whisper, while the man that was behind her show his face. Hisoka turn his face and looks at the three of us, his cynical smile ever present on his pale features. The aura of him restricted our steps.

** - **"Hisoka!" – Gon shaked a little, not believing what he's seeing.

**- **"Teme, let us pass!" – Killua says defiantly.

**- **"No, no!" – The magician shakes his index finger from side to side - "You both got too early on this floor. I'll let you pass when you can fight off my aura."

I said nothing, was static in place. Memories from the red-haired from years ago flooded on my head, mixing with the current situation I was. I looked at Hisoka's face and then it hit me. – 'It can't be!'

- "Gon, Killua, come back. You can't fight against him in the state you both are." - Behind us a man appears. He had lank black hair and wore glasses. His dark brown eyes didn't miss even one detail of what happened in front of him.

- "Master Wing" – Both boys exclaimed.

**- **"Come with me, I have to teach two to use Nen correctly."

**- "**Let's go now." – I put my uttermost disgusting face to Hisoka and I retreat.

** - **"The same thing goes for you, Natasha-san." - I clench my fists, my body head turning and I lock gazes with the clow.

- "Don't underestimate me." - I raises my aura strongly, repelling Hisoka's. The strong wind that my aura makes creates throws the other cruelly to the wall. I stared at his yellow eyes and could see anger. I raise my chin and I look defiantly at him. However I could see something else on that contained anger. Maybe I was surprise?

The two boys are gnawed with the rapid change of the situation. I retrocede my aura and go straight to the elevator.

- "Gon, Killua, let's go! "- I hear master Wing calling them..

Shortly after, we were at the home of Wing and his apprentice, Zooci. Gon and Killua would learn to pass the magic. I go to the roof and I wait there, clearly thinking that now I've a mad ad very angered assassin in my tracks, maybe now planning how he'll kill me.

**RED = BLOOD + LOVE + LUST**

10:30 p.m. The three of us showed up again in the 200th floor corridor and in the other end was the magician. Fortunately, Gon and Killua have learned Ten quickly and they could reject the evil aura of Hisoka.

**- **"You will not be baptized today, what a shame." - A small pout formed on his smiling lips – "But still you need to learn much more than just Ten to fight against me. I accept fight with you, Gon, if you win a fight on this floor. This applies for you two too."

I raise an eyebrow at that - " Tche. I'll not waste my precious time with you."

The two boys look at me, thinking if I have a death wish or not. With a smile on his face, I say:

"I'm sorry Hisoka, but have strongest fighters that I want to challenge."

The smile of the magician fades away.

The two boys stare at my face and then to Hisoka's and vice versa, like a game of ping-pong.

My smile increases even more when I see angry through the eyes of the magician, but he remains his unshaken pose like always. I smile with satisfaction at his silence.

- "Gon, Killua, let's go. We have some battles to win." – I start to walk to reception, probably thinking if I'll survive after it.

-  
**End of the Chapter**


	6. Training

**Warning:** Have spoilers of the anime.  
**Warning 2:** Hunter X Hunter and its characters belongs to Yoshiro Togashi. The OC's belongs to me.

**Chapter 4 – Training**

I was already filling the registration when I felt the presence of the two kids behind, feeling their stares on me. I stopped momentarily and looked through my shoulder tp them. – "Is rude to stare, you know."

- "Can you explain to me what was that?" – I heard Killua Said with kind of angry tone on his voice.

- "Killua." – Gon tried to stop his friend and end the conversation, but Killua is tôo stubborn for that. – "Answer me. How can you be so fearless around that guy? He can make anyone fear him and yet you act high and might, like it's nothing."

- "It's simple, Killua. More you fear a person, more this person Will think of itself is powerful. In other words, I'm simply giving to him the same act he makes with the others. Also I trust very much on my Power to at least give a good beating on him." – I winked at tge White-haired boy and I spoke the last sentence.

Of course I'm happy to put Hisoka on his place but it was at a very high cost. I fear him at the most, for the God's sake, the man is an cruel assassin. But I shouldn't let them known, at least to give Gon a chance to not stay back and face the magician.

Registrations filled, we walked to our designated rooms. My feet walked me thnere because I still was in deep thoughts. I wondered If Hisoka trully is the red-haired of five years ago. It's very possible that that wonderful and educated aurburn was Hisoka himself... yet I can't be sure, the clow get up makes some features not recognizable.

My room was the first one to reach, so I opened the door. I gwaned at the luxury place I was in, probably both of the boys was in the sme way. A white king size bed in the middle of one of the walls, a big TV on a dresser that held a one entire wall, besides having drawers that had expensive flower pots.

I closed my jaw and regained my wits. - "Well, probably uours are the same or better... Anyway, I'll go sleep, I'm already assigned for a fight tomorrow." – I reached them both and kissed their foreheads. – "You two need to sleep too." – They pouted at my statement and I giggled at their childness.

- "Goodnight, Natasha-san!" - The two said while walking into the corridor. After they disappeared of my sight, I closed my door and fall heavily on the fluffy bed. The use of my Nen in increase it and further bring down Hisoka's evil one was the last straw for my own body resistance. Maybe I pushed too much myself to pull that stun on the corridor. I take off my clothes, the only one that remains is the tank top and the pants. Tomorrow I get a nice shower.

I didn't know how I got asleep so quickly but something makes me wake up instantly. Sitting fast on the bed I survey my surroudings, trying to find anything that made my mind tingle in alert.

- "Somebody's there?" – I still looked around. I prensence was in my room moments ago, I could feel it. However it disappeared instantly. – "Damn, makes me looks like one of that pure maidens in the incubus stories." – Sure I'm not a 'pure' maiden but still, someone watching you sleep ins kind of creep.

Or maybe is my tired mind creating illusions. Laying down again, it took me some time to fall asleep again. My mind soon surrender to it, making me dream about a polite and gentle auburn I wish to meet.

**RED = BLOOD + LOVE + LUST**

**-** 'Should I or should I not make the final blow?' - I flipped a card form the deck, the joker smilling and making itself present at my greedy eyes.

I followed the brunette, in which she failed to sense m from the exhaustion (probably from that stun she pulled on me), she fails to realize what I was doing. After she entered the room, I use Ten to hide myself, getting very close of the Wood surface. I think If I should break down and enter unceremoniously or wait for my pray fall in the dream land. My burning anger and need to kill speak intensely to Just broke it and have his way with her but the latter option is more inciting. He wanted to make her pay for what she said moments before with such audacity and fearless.

- 'My Ichigo-chan has matured so much these past years since we met. Maybe she'll be ripped sooner that I expected.' – I sensed her Nen defenses diminishes at minimum, showing that she's asleep. Slowing and without making sounds, I open the door and enter, soon spoting the brunette laying peacefully under the white and soft cushions. I neared her bed and kneeled by its side. A strand of her hair was so near and unconciously my fingers touch it. I bring it at my face and I breath in the scent. Strawberries. Is the same scent from those years ago.

Flashback

_I walked through the busy streets of York Shin, the city was a mess. Was happy, had managed to enter the Genei Ryodan. By killing the number 4 now I have a ticket tlo fight against the leader, Chrollo Lucifer._

_My day couldn't be get any better than it already was. Of course, I was wrong._

BOM

With the strength of the collision that I took, I fall to the ground and have dropped by someone's side. When I open my eyes and look at the person Who there, my heart skip a beat.

_A young girl, which appears to be in her early twenties gwaned at me. Her eyes were a sort of brownish red, her long light brown hair were stuck in a (now messy) ponytail. My eyes traveled down to check the resto f her body, a ample chest and her curves are in the right places. Her shoulders are broad in an way, but didn't prejudice her feminine silhouete. - 'Probably she is a kind of martial artist or make constant training sessions... Darn, she is blushing. So cute._

I get up reluctantly. How I wish I found her in a hallway or in an empty elevator. If we were in a place like this, I would do things with her would be with a dry throat from shouting. Clearing my thoughts, I offered a hand to her. – "Are you okay?"  


_- "Y-yes, I'm fine!" - Her voice was soft yet deeper. I thought it was thin because of her age, but I was wrong. I look at the floor and I see some scattered papers around, probably hers. Together we retrived and give back to her what I had taken while I stretch my other hand to help her get up. - "There you're"!_

- "Thanks!" - She says and then she takes my hand. Her skin was soft and it was slightly callous, she certainly trains with some kind of weapon.

- "It's nothing!" - I give a smile and then she rewarded me with nother. God, a forbidden fruit appears in front of me and I do nothing? I want to touch those plump lips, to feel the taste and the touch of her body...  


_- "Damn, look at the time... ah, thank you for the papers. Ja ne! "- And she ran into the crowd. - "Tche, if I knew her name at least..." - I look at the floor and I see that there was a paper. - 'Oh, she left it."_

I got the paper. In it was a drawing, that was a dragon with two rays, one on each side. I fold it and carefully put it in my pocket. The fates of two people ever cross again, and when that time comes, she will be mine.

End Flashback

- 'Now that I finally found you, Ichigo-chan, I'll not let you escape. Often you haunt my dreams, I often dreamed of holding your soft body against mine. But this day was coming. Very soon I'll have you in my arms.' – Deciding to retreat before my urges get the best of me, I silently get away from her and her room.

**RED = BLOOD + LOVE + LUST**

I wake up with the rays of sun mearciless beating on my face, looking to the side I see the clock display the numbers which read ten o'clock of the morning. I jump from the bed, remembering that I combined with the two boys in meet at Wing's house. I chekc my cellphone and see a message unread.

"_Since you didn't show up in the right our, we decided to go there by ourselves. So when you are ready, go straight there."_

Gon and Killua probably had woke up disposed today, maybe is the exciting to learn about Nen and it's especialities. – 'These two, where they take these much energy to train. Danm, maybe the age is hitting on me and my disposal is getting smaller.'

Slowly, I take my time to enter on the shower, to bath and dress. Someone knocks on the door. - 'Damn, please, don't make me see Hisoka on the other side.' I slowly open the door, and for my relief it was Drake who was there.

- "Drake, what are you doing here?"

- "I can't see my friend anymore when I have the chance?"

- "I'm busy... By the way, aren't you spying on me, neh?!"

- "Of course not." – He looks to the two sides and pushes me inside my own room, after closing the door. – "The truth is that have someone outside. In fact, I feel a presence since I got in the elevator. A Nen user that is very near your room." – I gasp, knowing very who he was, but wanted to have confirmation of his friend.

- "Could you see who's there?"

- "I couldnt see clearly but he hás red hair and was flipping cards."

- "Damn... He's using Ten to hide his presence. The damned is following me."

- "He's too much creepy for my tastes. I think you should have company all the time around you." – He puts a hand on my shoulder, his eyes visibily with concern and serious. Drake's perception with the auras of others was scary, is like he can feel it even it is hidden.

- "I know it's risky but I'm stronger enough to fight him back, you know that very well." – I can't risk Drake's life on this , what happens between Hisoka and me no one can middle on it. – If you enters in this mess I created, the chances of you being killed without thinking are huge..."

- "Well, well, well, I never thought the lady cold-hearted you be so concerned by my well being." – He took my wrist, pulling me in his arms. I got angry about his careless of the situation. I tried to get off his embrace but he didn't bulge.

- "Stop to play about that, Drake. That guys is dangerous and unpredictable. He kills everyone in his sight without thinking twice." – I remember from the Hunter Exam, when he killed people in the forest without mercy. – "He wants revenge from what I've done last night and he'll get it sooner or later.

– "You concern is useless, Natasha. You very well I can fight against him since I fight in the upper floors. My strengh is superior that it."

- "Your strengh is superior but yet you don't know how is his abilities. Even me don't know that." – I sighed in defeat, I couldn't bulge from the embrace.

- "You put to little faith on my skills. Like you said, I don't know his abilities but he doesn't know mine. I still have a chance to win. And, if something happens to you while I'm around, Lucius would never forgive me." - I vein popped in my head when I heard that.

- "What? Lucius is making you babysitting me? I'll gonna kill him..."

- "I should say that is something in those lines. Anyway, you said that you're busy. Going somewhere?"

I sussecced to disloge myself from his hug, smoothening my clothes form invisible wrinkles - "Yes, in the house of a Nen master, which my young friends are."

- "Then I'll company you there..." – I looked at him menacingly. – "Well, at leats until the entrance of the Coliseum."

- "Fine." – I opened my door and after he got out I locked it. Suddenly he tensed, probably sensing that the magician was around.

- "His Nen, despite being hidden, I can feel it a little. And Just this little is giving murderous intents. Is sickening. – " He whispered at me, then he pulled me to his side, his arm drapped on my shoulder. – "Stay close."

I looked to his face, his eyes are zooming in the dark corridor, sometimes looking at points, searching for something. We walked until we passed on other corridor, and so we both saw the clown there. His blue eyes are kind of gleaming in the darkness. Drake pulled me tight to his body while his eyes coldly looked at the older man in the dark, I moved my hand to Drake's waist unconciously. Drake's warm Nen engulfed us both, signalizing to Hisoka don't try anything funny.

Finally we reached the elevator, and finally my blonde friend released me. – "You know, you didn't need to hold me tight."

- "You said the guy is sneaky, that is why I held you tight. I don't want to give a breach to him take you away."

- "You treating me like I'm weak, thing I am not." – I folded my arms on my chest, clearly pissed off with his male display.

- "But you're secure now."

- "Whatever." – I couldn't say otherwise. In fact, I felt safe by Drake's side in that moment. However I need to strengh myself to pass through the situations.

The elevator reached the lobby floor. – "Thanks for your support, but I don't need it anymore, Drake. You'll see it very clearly in our fight."

- "If you say so." – He smiled smugly at me, I smiled back.

- "Prepare yourself then, darling." Without hearing his reply, I walked fast to the entrance, disappearing from his site

**RED = BLOOD + LOVE + LUST**

I reached Wing's house and as always, I waited in the rooftop for their training to end. I could feel the aura emanating from the boys strongly through on the floors below. Gon is the type Reinforcement while Killua was type Transformation. Me and Gon have the same type of Nen, but Gon's seems to be stronger and clear, maybe I could train him in what the tricks and abilities of the Nen in this specific type..

Another issue to be resolved is the fight that I'll against Drake. Years ago we had vowed to fight each other when we are very stronger and have a good abilities above our own powers. But to reach that I still need three more victories to move to the next floor, maybe if I use my true powers, could skip the floors and reach the 240th quickly.

However one thing makes me uneasy. Hisoka is always somewhere near where I am, probably he'll not let me alone until I play his stupid 'recognize who I am' game.

But I'd already recognized him.

But I don't want to say that. It'll makes everything real. That the gentle man from years ago is her lunatic stalker. Or he never was gentle before, Just hiding his true feelings and deceiving people around... I sit down and start to meditate, hoping that it Will clear my mind from any thoughts.

I open my eyes hours late, sensing that is probably past lunch time. My stomach rumbles, demanding food. As on a cue, the two kids appears on the roof.

- "Oye, Natasha-san, you are here!" – Gon calls here.

- "Let's go grab something to eat." Killua appears, an arm drappled on Gon's head.

I passed then and started to walk down in the staircase, they followed me. – "How did you know that I was on the roof?"

- "Using Nen." – Killua stated the obvious.

- 'Impressive. They're already training the past three days they can use Gyo perfectly to identify different auras.' – We meet Wing on the first floor and his student at his side.

- "I think we all should have lunch together." – I expressed my thoughts. As an cue, the stomachs of the three kids rumbled loudly, making them embarassed. I giggled.

- "Let's go."

**RED = BLOOD + LOVE + LUST**

After lunch, we all got back on Wing's house to more training sessions. Fastly night came and we all was tired (in fact, Gon and Killua was). The three of us say our goodbyes to the master and his student, retreating back to the Coliseum. I sensed Killua eyeing me now and then, I looked at him, eyebrow arched. - "Something wrong, Killua?"

- "Your Nen is the type Reinforcement, neh?!"

- "That's right, why asking?"

He sighed. - "You don't realize, but you act just like Gon. The difference that you're smarter and more experienced than him." – Gon gasped, feeling insulted.

- "Killua, you didn't meed to say that in my face." – The brunette pouted.

- "But you know that is true." – Killua reasonated, and Gon admitted.

- "Thanks I guess! I'm flattered for you compare me with Gon and more flattered for you recognize me as something as well. After all, is not everyday that a Zoaldyeck recognizes you as a worthy warrior." I smiled at the white-haired boy. It earned a faint bluish on his pale features.

- "Before I didn't consider you as a trustworthy person, but after that Gon told me about what you have done and Said to my older brother changed my thinking. After all, is not everyone that can push him without getting dead."

- "This means a lot to me, Killua." – I smiled sincerely at him. Finally this boy is opening the doors of his heart, slowly but surely.

More ten minutes of walking and suddenly Gon stopped to walking. Killua and I looked at Gon, asking what happened.

- "Guys, I walk a little and enjoy the nightair, if you don't mind." - I looked at the brunet boy while Killua gave a knowing smirk.

- "Okay, Gon. I'll be fast asleep when you came back to our room, so be sure to not make too much sound.

- "Sure." – Promptly, Gon run to the little forest. Killua chuckled. I questioned him.

- "Do you really think he'll just gonna sit down? No. He'll train more." – I nodded at that. In a comfortable silence, we walked to our rooms, after exchangin goodnights.

**RED = BLOOD + LOVE + LUST**

Days later, Gon wins his first fight on the floor, which he comes later running at us, saying that Hisoka agreed to have his fight in any date and hour Gon choose.

Sooner than we expected ten of July. That was the date set for the fight between Gon and Hisoka. This is also the date on which Gon settle accounts and to prove for the magic once for all that he's not weak. I was eager and also afraid for what could happens on this eventfull fight but Drake appears from nowhere and pull me out of my reveries.

- "We need to talk." – I see a folder paper on his hand and what looks like a symbom of Soul Society imprinted on it.

- "Come on, the fight will start in a couple of minutes. I need to watch it."

- "The staff of the Coliseum records the fights, you can watch it later. However the orders from the general-captain can't wait." – I looked hi puzzled.

- "Gon, affortunelly I can't watch the Begin of your fight. Orders from the high levels waits me." – I walk to where the boy was and I squeeze his shoulders . – Good luck and beat a lot that stupid clown." – He nodded, after I walk out of the room. Drake goes to a empty hall and leans against the wall.

- "Look." - He delivers to me the paper.

_Captains and Vice-Captains_

_The swordsman John Valetine also known as "Blue Dragon" is being considered a fugitive for the murder of thirteen people. Dead or alive, he must be caught, and it will be considered a top priority._

There will be a meeting on the fifteenth of August to further discussions. All are being convocated, no exceptions.

Haru Ashiya  
Captain of the 1st Division

I couldn't understand why this happened sunddenly. And after all, why my brother would kill people. He is cold as I could remember but no like this. - "This is not possible, my brother is not an assassin..." - I leaned against the wall and slipped into the floor, my breathing fast and short.

- "Calm down, Natasha!" - He shakes me to come back to myself.

- "How can I stay calm... my brother disappears for ten years, and now that he appears in my life again... he became my enemy!"- I put my hand in my face, trying to hold my tears. - "What do I do now?"

- "First you recompose, you know that it is confidential and can't tell anyone, no matter how the people you trust." - I agreed. I wouldn't tell to anyone this, tôo much risky for them. - "Second, go back to watch your friend's fight and pretend that nothing has happened here." – He burn instantly into ashes the letter.

I looked to him again, demanding answers but he ignored. – "Fifteenth of August you know it better."

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. Getting up I walked inside the pavilion. Setting myself in a empty sit, I see that the fight had already started. Gon was already with a few bruises but still determined, with the want to return the punch with all the strengh that Hisoka gave on him in the Hunter Exam.

After taking several more punches of the magician, Gon manages to put togheter a strategy and confuses Hisoka. Unaware of Gon's approaching, the magician take a nice punch in the right cheek. With a smile, Hisoka looks directly at Gon. Gon smiled back and return the card with the number 44 that belonged to the magician.

After delivering the card, the two fighters go into attack position. The real fight would begin at that time. After several impressive blows of Gon, Hisoka confused him, what was that gave victory to the magic.

- 'Tche, so close to defeat this guy, Gon. But the next you can do it, ADN Will do it better tha now.' – I run out of the pavilion, waiting for the Brunet come out. Minutes later I spotted and walks straight to him.

- "Nice fight, Gon!" - I pat his shoulder.

- "For real, it was better than I expected, the punch that you gave him was the best of all." – Killua appears suddenly, at his otehr shoulder.

- "Thanks everybody, but I didn't win ..."

- "You're still young, Gon, have much time to defeat him." – I reassured him with a smile. He smiles back. - "I'll now, that is why I'll traiun more!"

- "That is the spirit!" - The three of us go to our rooms, hoping that tomorrow have a good time was equal to that today. But first, I've things to settle down before I sleep.

**End of the Chapter**


	7. Between Reason and the Feeling

**At first I want to thanks at the people that are following my story here and also the reviews I got from. Thank you to spend your time to read my story. XDDDDDDDDD**

**Warning:** Have spoilers of the anime.  
**Warning 2:** Hunter X Hunter and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The OC's belongs to me.  
**Warning 3:** LIME IS COMING. You're warned.

**Chapter 5 - Between Reason and the Feeling**

I wake up with a great mood. Yesterday I'd put someone in his place, in a quite elegant style, I should say.

Flashback

_- __"Good night, folks!" – I said to the boys._

- "You too, Natasha-san!"

Once inside my room, I fumbled in my pocket. She thanked that the kids didn't saw what was a playing card dug in the wooden surface. The letter that the magician had scripted kind of glowing on it.

"My room is 404, come today or something will happen for your two precious boys. And trust me, will be not pleasant."

I throw it on the trash, my fists clenching and unclenching in anger. - 'Damn, Gon and Killua are not strong enough to win Hisoka, I've to do something and fast.'

_After a half of hour I came up with a plan. Gathering courage in my guts to deal with the man that is, in a sense, more skillful than me, I go to deal with him. I reach the room, the numbers 404 taunting me to finish it. Getting a deep breath, I knock the door twice. - 'It's now or never.'_

The door opens, revealing the magic for my eyes. I hold my breath, my cheeks instantly flushing at the sight. He's only wearing a towel around his waist; the rest of his body was fully exposed to my eyes. Even with the interference of the towel I've a beautiful vision of his pale skin and his stiff muscles, his body is beautifully sculpted. To make matters worse, water droplets are still running on his skin. 

_- 'Kami-sama, if I was that drop... Damm, Natasha, don't think about it, he's your enemy!'_

I looked at his face, that didn't' have that ridiculous clown make-up. His red hair is wet and the bangs hung down on his face, casting shadows on his eyes. Speaking of it, his eyes were now a bright blue and a little wider. The make-up hid very well his natural features.

_But I wonder why he hides it. Shy of his nature, perhaps? Nah, impossible. Maybe is about worst things he hide his true colors… _

_Then his voice gets me out of my reveries. - "Well, well, you came... finally"._

_- __"Have I come in a bad time?" – Thankfully my voice is in a normal tone._

_- __"Whenever you comes, Ichigo-chan, is never a bad time!" – Unconsciously my eyes drifted to his lips, that are a pale pink, plump and delicious… I clench my teeth and raise my eyes to focus on his, my cheeks getting red because of the thoughts passing in my head._

The sight of his in his hidden natural beauty soon confirms my suspicions. He's the auburn from five years ago. – 'I need to get focus. Stick to the pan!'

_- "Cut the crap, Hisoka. State now what you have to say." – I really tried to focus only on his face, but damn… My hormones are betraying me._

- "Come in, please!" – He opens the way for me enter in his room. Entering in the wolf's lair, so to speak. I stop in the middle of the room, my eyes looking around, after I turn to him and say, in a detached tone - "What's the matter?"

_**- **__"You can recognize me, Ichigo-chan?"  
_

_- "No." - Of course I'm lying. I would make him suffer on his little game - "And also stop to call me Ichigo-chan."_

_**- **__"No." - He steps forward towards me. My eyebrow raise and then I step back._

_**- **__"Stop to follow me in the corridors like a stalker and also live Gon and Killua alone!"_

_**- **__"No and no." - He gives it two steps forward and give two back. – And by any chance, are you threatening me, Ichigo-chan?_

Therefore my back hit the wall and he doesn't stop moving. I feel my cheeks hot and my heart beating faster of fear and embarrassment but still I didn't loose the composure.

_I didn't knowledge my situation until I see his arm very near my head. He is in my personal space; also I could feel the heat radiating from his body close to mine. His fingers traced my jaw line, and after my lips.  
_

_- "What are you doing?" - I speak, my hands shooting up to his chest, to keep him away. His skin feels hot…_

_Hot was the word that summed up everything that I felt there. Hot, hot..._

- "No need to worry, I will not eat you... Yet ..."

'Damn, damn, daaaaaamn! Is he going to kiss me? Noooooo. I need to stop it.  


_- "Hisoka, you fear monsters?"'_

_**- **__"What?" - He looks at me, confused._

_**- **__"I asked if you fear monsters."_

_**- **__"Why should I?"  
_

_- "Because, my dear..." - I caught one of his locks and put it behind his ear. Soon I get closer and whisper in his ear. - "...I am one of them."_

_I look into his eyes, he focuses on my eyes and gives some steps back. I go to the door and say. - "If you touch a finger in my nakamas, I'll picked up your soul with my own hands and turn it into ashes."_

I open the door and go away, delighted with what I'd done. I knew very well why the Magic have steping back in that way. The eyes of a Vaizard frightened even the most bloodthirsty killers.

The transformation of the eyes of those who are Vaizard become with the yellow íris and black ocle. The second stage was when with the eyes appears hollow mask on their face. If I had increased my Nen, the mask would appear, but the eyes have good enough to do the trick.

It was night. I look at my watch, it was 22:30. My fight had begun in the afternoon lasted four hours, while I was in the room of that damn (but beautiful) magician, the night was falling.

'I had to take a cold shower to relieve me of this "heat"!'

He got scared so at least now he'll think twice before threatening my nakamas. Another thing that made me happy was depending on the results of the fights that I would today have a decent score to go 240th floor and fight against Drake.

I stretched, and I take a bath, after that I saw my cell phone blinking. He had a message.

_Natasha, Lucius arrived, we are in the lounge of the 200th floor. Come quickly!_

I'm going! – I send a reply

I take my phone, put my katana on my waist and I rush away. Twenty minutes later I appear in the room and sees my friends talking in a corner. She goes toward the two. When Lucius sees her, he gets up and hugs me tightly. - 'His embrace is good and warm, but… wasn't comforting in any ways' – I sigh mentally. How can I trade an almost decade of love for the very man at my front for a moment of heat and desire with a man that I barely known? How did I become so futile? I wrap my arms in his waist, my face on his hair. Soon I hear laughing.

**- **"What's so funny?"

**- **"From what I see, you did really missed me!" – I gasped at that, embarrassed of his words. I raise an eyebrow to hide it

**- **"Why should I not? Besides I need some advices from you. My mind is very confused lately." – He releases me from his hold and I give a step back. The major of it is about my brother being hunted down…

**- **"It's what Drake and I were discussing the very topic is probably running around on your head." – I rose my eyes, looking at my friends and they stared me back in silence. Minutes later, the blonde decided to break the tense atmosphere.

- We're captains, Natasha. We can't turn down such order."

**- **"I need to investigate myself the true meaning of this. Anyway, we have information about my brother inside Society?"

**- **"Sort of. Witnesses say that they saw him in York Shin. Probably he's setting something there."  
**- **"Wait a minute, is not in this town that happens every year the Auction of the Mafia?"

The blonde male paced from a side to another, speaking his thoughts. -"But of course! He will try to steal something that will be in this auction. But what will be?"

**- **"I have no idea. What do you think, Natasha-san?" – I looked at the floor, feeling the gazes of my friends piercing, waiting for me to come up with an answer.

I sighed, my hand running through my bangs. - "I don't know… In fact I have someone to ask for but I don't think this someone is available to me now. Whatever, I'll try to talk to him... " – Walking to a corner and off their ear sight, I type the digits of a phone number that required help when really necessary.

Hitting the button to call, I waited and waited the line to be picked up, but for no use. - 'Damn, he doesn't answer, I'll have to send a message...'

_Kurapika, I need to know what will be sell at the Auction of the Mafia in this year, need that information as soon as possible._"

Message sent, she gets back to where the males are.

** - **"So?" – My subordinate was impatient.

**- **"He didn't answered, probably is busy. I sent a text message, now is just wait for him to answer..."

**- **"Natasha, with his help or not, we need to thin k on something NOW and start to act. As soon as possible."

Goddamn, Drake was getting even worse…

**- **"You idiot. He is a Pro Hunter like us and has his own issues to resolve; when he can he will answer me. For now we have to find clues by ourselves."

**- **"But we need to retaliate that..." – I looked at his eyes. He sighed and propelled himself in a near wall. The three of us kept ourselves in silence, thinking in the possibilities. Lucius is the first one to speak.

- "So this is how it goes: You two stick to the plan. Fight against each other to attract the maximum of attention from the others wrestlers." – I looked incredulously at raven-haired male, since we should be looking for clues about the murder. He looks at me, sighing. – "There's a reason for the first captain let you two continue the little game of yours." – He took Drake and me to a more secluded area, whispering the next words. - "We believe that your brother have some associations with the Genei Ryodan."

That moment I started to pace, sighing loudly. – "And they're using us as a bait, to attract the members of the shadows. A really brilliant move, however we don't even know whom really participates of this gang. So I ask you, how will we attract them?"

- "I believe you met one already." – Lucius got very closer of me, whispering in my ear. A familiar red-haired male that uses distinct clothes. The one you met on the Hunter Exam, I believe. Hisoka."

I look at him, paralyzed. – "You're kidding me, right?" – Lucius shook his head in a negative way. I put my hand on my head, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

I should say to them that having me on this plan would compromise it because of my judgment. Hisoka can get on my nerves, despite I always masking it; after all, I can't deny to myself that my hearts beats a little faster while I see the red-haired.I see the red-haired. can''t come up and tell because it''s about my brother that were talking about'' However I can't come up and tell because it's about my brother that were talking about. However I can't come up and tell because it's about my brother that were talking about. After a few seconds I hear Lucius talking again. After a few seconds I hear Lucius talking again.

- "If any of you have any objections, tell now. After that, there's no way around and you'll be strict to the mission."- I look to Drake, seeing him glaring daggers and demanding me to tell the truth, quickly I break the gaze and I say no. Once again I look to my blonde friend, mouthing "Please, no!" to him. Then, Drake looks seriously to Lucius.

- "I've none." – Internally I sigh in relief at Drake's choice.e I always masking having me on this plan will compromise it because of my judgement. Hisoka can get on my nerves, despit that, looking with incredouslidouslityu met on the HUnter haired male that use a distinct clothes

**- **"So, you two don't have a match in… thirty minutes?" – The raven-haired male look at us.

- "Is that right... I'll go and prepare myself!" – Without looking I walk away from them both in fast steps. I briefly hear Lucius wishing good luck, and after, sound of footsteps nearing me. Suddenly I hand lock itself on my wrists, pulling me in a halt.

- "You should say the truth. That the clown can get on your nerves." - The others eyes glared at me. I stand myself unflinching at the gaze. – "It will interfere in your judgment in the mission."

- "I can't say… It's about my brother." – Drake tried to convince the contrary but I elevated my voice, finishing my speech. – "However we're talking about a person that was really closed to me. Drake, for roughly ten years I didn't see my brother. I'll not lose the chance to, at least, see what is happening with him." – I pulled my wrists from the blonde's grasp. I closed my eyes, restraining myself to not let the stinging tears to fall.

Sensing that my tears will not fall, I looked at Drake. His eyes now pitied me. I hate that. – "We still have a fight. Prepare yourself because I'll not take lightly on you." – With that, I turned around and walked to my locker room. I hear Drake laughing quietly at my back.

- "You too, Natasha-san."

The last minutes ran quickly, soon I walked into the ring. Luckily, after this fight, I can draw Hisoka's attention to my web, and maybe, could get some information from the magician. Probably I can use little of my Nen to put use of that after in the interrogation. Also now I can use my powers truthfully. At the lower levels of the tower, the fights were easy for her, using Shikai form along with the hollow mask, making their opponents lose courage and your income fall in fights when I neared the 200th floor. Now more two fights and she'll be able to have a match against Drake.

Also I could sense a certain red-haired man watching my fights from the dark corner of the stadium. At times I caught a glimpse of the man's expressions. That stupid smile ever present but a frown and after curiosity appeared when I made an appearance, for the first time, of my hollow mask.

In relative ease and mild effort, I win the match, some bruises and bleeding scratches I gained from, but nothing to worry about. Next day I've the second match, which surprisingly I see Drake and Lucius on the audience. I walk in the stage, searching for any faces I can recognize there, wishing that my target were there. – 'I need to call attention. I need to get his interest more than before.'

Once me and my opponent reaches the ring I spot Hisoka. He was near one of the doors, standing there with his cynical smile. The judge start the fight and I smile internally. I gaze at the auburn male and I raise my trustful zanpakutou, Midnight, calling forth and delivering my powerful attack I have. - "Moon Light!" - When the sword hits the ground, travels in the black blade a red glow that turns into a radius, attaining full on the opponent in the ring. With the force of the blow, it creates two layers of wind that blows at my opponent, knocking my adversary to the air. The residual of my attack go straight into the magician. The air blade passes on each side of him, cutting his cheeks. The drops of blood on his pale skin slowly descending on his features. Hisoka passes his fingers into the cuts and see his hand stained with blood. He looks back at me, my gaze looking at his while my mask appears on my face, my evil grin disappearing and giving space to the morbid features of the mask.

Twenty minutes later, I stop to play and give the final blow on my opponent, the guy knocked out on the floor. Without a word, I turn around and walk outside the ring, the cheers, applause and yells of the audience, making my head hurts a little.

But I couldn't not sense that the magician was on that very corridor, well hidden in the dark corners, his eyes following my movements. Suddenly I hear a whispering voice in my ear, like the person was in my side. – _"You got me more interested on you, Ichigo-chan. However today I'll give you so much desire that you will not tolerate on your own instincts and throw yourself in my arms."_ – Fastly, I looked at my around to see if Hisoka was close but nothing appeared. Freaked out than ever, I walk fast to my locker room, once again that the darkness was following me with its bluish gaze.

Reaching the blessed lightened room, I release the breath she unconsciously was holding. Resuming her normal pace, I give some glances behind, reassuring myself that I wasn't being followed. Then, in my haste to get away from the site, I bump in someone. - "Ouch... Gon!"

- "I-ite..." – The boy in question was in the floor, the force of the bump made him fall. I knee on the floor and offers help to him get up.

**- "**I'm sorry, Gon!" – I raises him to his feet. – "I was kind of distracted so I didn't saw what was happening in my front.

**- **"Head in another dimension, Natasha-san?" – The white-haired kid appeared from nowhere, glancing at me. – "This wasn't from you, be in outer space. Well, after all, you just gained a fight. I don't blame you…"

**- **"Truthfully, gaining a fight, as must as difficult it was, it's the minor of the problems I've to concern for. Worse things happened and are complex to deal with..."

**- **"And what is it about?" – Gon asked, a serious tone appearing on his voice.

-"I can't tell you… Not yet. It's…"

- "Classified information." – Killua spoke my final words, his bluish eyes glancing at me with suspicion. I blankly eyed him back.

**- **"Yes. I can't tell, I'm forbidden to share it." – She looked at both of them, both of them pleading with their eyes to share the data. I really hated to keep them in the darkness about it. – "It's too much dangerous and power beyond your knowledge is involved on it. And no, it's not about Nen." – They sighed on defeat, for now. – "Anyway, you two up will stay in the Coliseum for more motnhs?

**- **"Just over a couple of months to train the Nen, then we go to the Whale Island. Killua want to see how my home is and I miss Mito-san."

My cellphone rings, alerting me of a new message from someone unexpected yet good to see. Looking at message sent from Kurapika, I read the information, my brows furrowing at each word.

_"Sorry for the delay in the message, I was very busy. The major in the auction will be a vessel from the Ming Dynasty, the game "Greed Island" and the scarlet eyes. I'll be there too under a job. Can I wonder why are you asking this?"_

- 'Scarlet eyes? That's why he also will goes to York Shin. He finally managed to locate the eyes that belong to his clan.' - I she sends a response.

_"Kurapika Thanks for the information. When time comes will tell the reason of it, for now I can't! Once again, thanks."_

She erases the messages sent and received from the mobile, don't wanting to risk that what was written fallen in the wrong hands, no one would know of her conversation with her friend. Seconds later, Gon make a question.

- "And you, Natasha-san? Where you will go after here?"

- "York Shin. I have some… unfinished business there."

**RED = BLOOD + LOVE + LUST**

The blue eyes of the magician watched Natasha disappear from there. Hidden in a dark corner, his ears attentive at the conversation. She would go to York Shin for what purpose? Also, his contained rage for the fine cuts on his face is another thing that drives him to intercept the younger woman.

Tonight he would have his way on her. Just thinking of holding the warm and soft body of the woman in his arms and against his body made him tremble with excitement.

Patiently he follows her, making his best to be still hidden from the brunette. Soon he sees the woman talking with two young mans, one had black hair and was taller than she is, the other one was the blonde he saw days ago.

The one that had black hair looked at her with such tenderness that seemed to love her in a way. Anger bubbles in the magician but he keeps his face without expression. Though the clenching of his fists are hard that his palm starts to bleed.

Suddenly, the black-haired boy puts his arm on her waist and she puts her arm around his neck. They came with their faces very close to each other, as if they were whispering; the young blonde was looking at the two and had a big smile on his face. – 'How dare he touch her like that. Only I can play in that way with my Ichigo-chan. Only me.'

The magician, with all of his will power to contain his murdering intents, goes away from the sight, a plan forming on his mind. 'Tonight she will be mine.'

**RED = BLOOD + LOVE + LUST**

Moments later I realized the gaze that was following me around. For a way or another, the magician was so caught on me that sometimes his well-hidden Nen, spiked, making himself recognizable.

Maybe he's angered because of my blow?

Damn.

Soon I see my both trustful older friends. Suddenly Lucius get at my side and passes his arms on my waist. I growled.

**- **"The hell are you doing?"

**- **"Well that stunt from your on the match really caught the clown's attention. However the man is stalking you since there…" – I tried to defend myself, saying that I'm not weak but the vice-captain stopped my speech. – "He's dangerous and I don't like to see you walking around alone with him on you heels..."

**- **"Still I know to care of myself, Lucius... Besides, why did you put your arm around my waist?"

Once again, caught me in surprise, Lucius put his face close to mine. - "Making this guy to know his place. I want he far away from you. Only evil emanates from this guy." – The raven-haired's face contorted in disgust.

Looking at my front, I see Drake laughing at the situation in which his we're are plotting on. His smile enlarged, probably from the vision that probably the magician is having from us now. I put my arm around Lucius's neck, once again I see Drake's eyes looking up, at the spot that Hisoka is. By the effort Drake has to hold back his laughter, Hisoka is very angered.

**- **"Drake, he's there, in the hallway, right?"

**- ** "If you mean the clown is looking at you both, yes. And even better, he is very angry. If I were you, Lucius, I would take care of everything and everyone."

**- **"As if was afraid of him. He hasn't the same level of power I have."

- "But even so, be careful!" – I looked concerned at my subordinate. In a way, he's trying to help me by putting himself in danger.

**- **"Don't worry about me, Captain, I can take care of myself too." – He gazed at me, using my own words against me.

We three passed the rest of the day talking and making plans about our current mission. Surprisingly, I didn't see Gon and Killua around; they're really serious about their training. Then, all the energy spent on the fight and also on the events that happened made their tons on me. I suppress a yawn.

**-** "You should go sleep, captain." – Drake says, examining my face. – "You have dark bags under our eyes."

- "No I don't…" – This time I couldn't suppress my yawn. – "Damn…"

- "Drake is right. Let's go."

Both males escort me to my room. Exchanging goodbyes, I lock the door and falls limply at the bed. – "I need to take a bath first." – Reluctantly, I raise myself and go straight to the bathroom, talking her pajamas and undergarments there to change. Since small I never changed in the room, I would never let anyone see me naked. I'm to shy to use skimpy outfits. Also my shyness is to not visit the beach. Use dress, much less.

A shiver runs through my spine, my senses spiking at possible threats. Putting my clothes fastly, I left the bathroom in a hate to check the room. Then the vision in the window made my cheeks blush. 'No, no, no! Why you had to be here?!' - It seemed that my heart would explode at fast pumping it's making.

Hisoka was leaning against the large windows of the room, wearing a white dress shirt with all of the buttons opened, showing his defined muscles of his torso. The black pants as an additional to make his pale skin more enticing to me eyes. His hair was loose from the usual style; also his face is free from the weird make-up. He had his eyes closed, giving air of boredom but cool. I was holding myself to not drool in the spot. - 'Damn, why this perfect body had to belong of you?!'

Of course I wouldn't expressed any feeling on the outside, would not give to him that taste for what he managed to mess with my judgment in pleasurable ways.

**- **"What are you doing here?" - I tried to be as cold as possible.

- "Your last chance on our little game, Ichigo-chan. Do you recognize me?"

**- **'Damn, damn, damn!' - "And I will tell you for the last time, no. If you don't have anything to say anymore, I don't waste my sleeping time with you. So, get out." - I went to the door and opened it, hoping that a miracle would happen making the red-haired beauty left and soon. But of course this time, nothing happened.

In a second, I felt a big hand holding mine and closing the door, as I felt a breath hit my neck. Soon I hear the words being whispered in my ear, very close, the French accent thicker in the low tone.

**- **"I said that you would suffer the consequences if you don't remember me. Now here is your punishment."

Soon I feel something warm and wet on my neck, licking lazily in my skin. – 'Damn, don't do that, damn it.' - The free arm of the magician involves my waist and he presses my body against his. His tongue was now at the base of my neck. I bite my lip to not sigh. His body was so hot, and my getting too under his administrations. Now he sucks on the spot, certainly leaving red marks there.  
I make my best to think rational and push him away. -"Stop!"

**- **"I'm sorry but..." - So he turns against me to face him, once again his body pressing on mine in the door - "...too late now to go back!"

I had managed to pull my hand from his hold. I would punch him, reason in my head acting up and making me angry at the assault. - "Stop now, asshole!"

My fist rapidly rising to hit his face but in seconds he dislodge his mouth from my neck. Stopping the path of my hand. I looked at his eyes, the are dark, and his cheeks slight pink but visible on his pale face.

**- **"I will prove of your lips, Natasha. You want it or not."

**- **"Sto..."

I couldn't finish the sentence, his mouth descending and planting on mine. His lips were warm and soft, moving with great delicacy against my own. Unfortunately or fortunately, my lips were closed, but started to move along with his. I felt him smiling at my unconscious response. His hands, that was on my wrists now rested on my waist. He licks my bottom lip, asking to my lips open and let he in. Still, I keep it closed, still barely hanging on my reasoning and make him suffer. Sensing that, he holds my waist tighter, pressing his pelvis against my own.

I gasp because of the pleasure shooting up on my spine because of the sudden movement, his tongue inside my mouth, gaining dominance. I responded to his kiss without thinking, my tongue dancing with his. My hand ended up on his back, pulling him closer than before.

I had fallen into his delicious trap. Id' predicted that he would do that and still couldn't resist. Damn hormones and damn his exotic beauty.

His hand goes down, passing by my hips, thighs (making a brief squeeze there) and it stops behind my knee, pushing my leg and resting it on his waist. Soon his fingers are back to my thigh and stays there, massaging it. I can't resist and I break the kiss, sighing pleasantly.

He returns to attack my neck, licking, sucking and biting lightly. Instinctively I claw his back, expressing my pleasure at his ministrations. The intensity of his actions increases, his lips back to my mouth. This time I make the first move, my tongue invading his mouth and gaining dominance. The man moans, I wants to hear more of it.

I scratch his back further; he breaks the kiss and grunts. I look at his face, his d flushes deepens and he is panting slightly. I recorded in my memory the sight of his face. I'll never have a second chance to see the magic that way. I start to laugh at his facade. One of his eyebrows rises.

**- **"Why are you laughing at?"

**- **"Because I never saw you blushing like that. It's quite a pretty site."

**- **"It's only you can do this to me, 'ma cherrie'!" - He put additional pressure on his pelvis, making me gasp. Growling, his lips descends, his kisses were now voracious and angry, demanding more and more, his body dominating mine. Soon I feel his hand uprising, lifting up my shirt, and dancing on my tummy.

I froze in time, things going too far for my tastes. I've to stop it before things got worse. I gather all my strength and push him forward. - "Enough, Hisoka!"

He steps backwards, his eyes expressing confusion at my behavior. I take deep breaths stabilizing my breathing and my heart. Turning from him, I opened the door and ran away. Invoking my shinigami powers, I open a portal to the Rukongai, after I settle myself in the shadow of a building, trying to calm my mind down. - 'What I will do now?!' - I thought as I passed my fingers where his lips had touched mine.

**RED = BLOOD + LOVE + LUST**

Hisoka was still in the brunette's room, wondering what had happened moments before there. Of course, he'd lost control of his body, he'll have her anyway.

He runs his fingers where her lips had touched on his, she had bitten there and he hadn't felt it. Smiling evilly, he remembers the tender flesh he pressed on and squeezed. The warm and nice smelling skin she possesses.

- "This is just the beginning, Ichigo-chan! And very soon, you'll fall in my magic."

**End of Chapter**

**Rate and review, minna-san. :D**


	8. Day-Dreaming

**Warning: **Hunter X Hunter and its characters belongs to Yoshiro Togashi. The OC's belongs to me.

**Warning 2:** Here I decided to put some more elements of Bleach, so these elements belong to Tite Kubo.

**Chapter 6 – Day-Dreaming**

Natasha looked at the moon high on the night sky, thinking that probably is between one and two of the morning by the set of the shining pale moon. Despite the clarity of the night, the chill running makes her tremble, even if she was using her usual kimono. Sleeping is assaulting her mind too but thinking that "he" could be still there, waiting to finish what he started, makes her refuse to go back. She waited for more a half of hour (or she thought so to be a half of a hour) and reluctantly, returned to the building.

- 'Damn he and his good looking.' - When it comes to love, she's an emotional teenager. Despite already being an adult, she's still a maiden. Isn't like she don't like sex or don't want a boyfriend, is more like she didn't find the right person (in fact, she did find but she doesn't have sure if a certain black-haired vice-captain would correspond her feelings...)

Taking courage, she summons the portal directly into the corridor of her room. Checking both sides and seeing that are empty. The door was closed. - 'At least he was kind enough to close it.' - She opens the door of the room, scanning the area twice, realizing that no one is there. She released the breath that she was holding from the time she had entered in.

Natasha goes to the bed and collapses on it. Soon she gropes in the table that was in the side of the bed and picks up her cell phone. A message flashed on the screen, it was Drake's.

_Our fight will be on Saturday at 14 o'clock, so prepare yourself because I'll not take lightly on you._

She sighed loudly. – "You need to grown up, Drake."

She sends the message; thinking if is necessary to talk at her two older friends about what happened a few hours ago. Then she shook her head, thinking that probably they'll laugh their asses off until eternity.

Or not. Perhaps Lucius end the unfortunate's race of the magician…

When she puts the phone back on the table, she sees a red rose with a playing card lying under the flower. - 'This guy doesn't now how to give up...' - She takes the card and reads it.

_Ichigo-chan, your kiss has the taste of that same fruit that I named you. Be warned that I'll kiss you again, no matter where you are. So be careful where you're going by yourself, ma cherrie._

The swordsman looks at the letter. - 'How can this be? Now I'm being followed by this pervert, I will definitely have to talk with Lucius ... '

Do not take it anymore, she tears the card into a thousand pieces and burn them, throwing the ashes in the sink. She takes the rose and throws out the window. Tiredness takes a toll on her, her body hitting the soft mattress and sleep intently .

Half awake, half sleepy, she feels someone lying beside her, two strong arms involving and drawing her closer to solid warmness. Following it, a leg curls up in her right thigh, warm hands caressing settling on her waist. So then, her dreams were involved with things like strawberries, cherries and a particular auburn pursuer.

Hours later, with the sun already high in the sky, she wakes up in a start. Looking at the side of the bed sees that it was empty. The brunette is certain have felt someone there. Maybe her tiredness makes her think that there is someone…

Taking her cellphone to look at the clock, she curses loudly. - "﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽. I've 'leep to much!'the'clock, she curses loudly. - ep intently ."Damn, is 1 pm. I've slept to much!" - She stands up, takes a bath (to get the horrible smell of cherry that was filled) and left in the corridors searching for her two little friends.

**RED = BLOOD + LOVE + LUST**

Hisoka's plans weren't that perfect as he imagined, but has a bonus. The memory of the swordsman's lips was the best he had.

The kiss was hot. Her tongue, despite the innocence advances against his was intoxicating and addictive. Her curvy and warm body making he wants to touch it even more.

Another thing he saw that she recognized him as the auburn of years ago. She tried to lies the truth but he see it as a teasing of her to him.

Flashback

_Also her body was betraying her mind. In that he boldly raised her shirt, which he wanted to touch more in that soft body, she didn't stopped him. Unfortunately, she saw the extent the situation was coming and threw him back. He saw her expression, she was very red and panting heavily, certainly the bold move caught the reason of the swordsman. Quickly, she opens the door and ran away. _

_The magician gets up and tidie_

_Also her body was betrays door, he lurks in a dark and unnoticeable corner of the room, hoping that sooner or later she returns. The night would not end there. _

_Hours later she feels an aura moving in the near corridor, soon the door opening and closing again. She was back, her clothes were no longer the pajamas she was wearing a few hours ago, but that strange black kimono, white socks and straw sandals, and her customary black katana hanging proudly around her waist. _

_He waits another hour, holding himself to not laugh loudly while seeing her rip of the gifts he let standing by on the table, taking the rose and going to the bathroom (perhaps to throw it out in the vase?). Finally, she gets back in the room the pajamas from earlier on her again. She sets herself on the bed, sleepiness taking her instantly. _

_Slowly he crawls out of his hiding place and goes to the side of the bed, laying on it gently. She had turned and now facing the wall. A smile stretched from ear to ear on the face of magic. The only alternative he had was hugging her from behind. He drops his gaze on her body and sees the white skin of her shoulders, her delicate collarbone, her hips what he could peek from slight rise of her shirt. Boldly he puts his hand in her waist feel the softness there. _

_He hears her low sigh. He controls himself for not attacking her here and there. With the heat of her body sinking on his skin, Hisoka embraces even stronger, sinking further his nose in her hair. Closing his eyes, he falls into a deep sleep. _

_He wakes up with the light coming through the window. It was eight o'clock in the morning (which he could known by seeing he screen of her cell phone). He gets up and stretches. Looking back to the swordsman, he sees her sleeping figure, the tank top she used rised up, revealing her toned and lean belly, probably a consequence of her swordmanship's training. A simple black bra is peeked, confining the perfect bust he wants so much to squeeze. He holds himself to not fulfill his wishes. _

_Shaking his head, he takes deep breaths, hesitantly making himself turn around and walk away before she wakes up._

End flashback

**RED = BLOOD + LOVE + LUST**

Natasha finds the two boys in the house of the Master Wing, making a routine training session. Two more days and their training will be finished. Since it don't finish earlier that she expected, she goes in the forest that was near the Coliseum and begin her own training. She concentrates her reiatsu with both of her hands, forming a small red ball of energy. Then she her she concentrates her reiatsu flowing from the central point to her body, arms and soon after into the hands of where it focused.

- 'Finally I have a well-deserved fight with Drake, with nothing to disturb.'

Feeling someone staring, she opens her eyes and sees the two younger boys looking at herself, surprising in their faces while seeing the energy ball in her hands.

**- **"How do you do that?" - Gon points to the ball.

**- **"I concentrate my reiatsu in my hands, then shape it in the way I want. It is a good exercise for concentration. You guys should try it too sometime."

**- **"Yeah. But how is this done?" – Killua approaches the brunette, looking with fascination at the red ball on between her fingers.

**- **"Imagine your Nen that moves through your arms and make it slide slowly by them. Close your eyes and control the he flow, then imagine that you've a small ball floating in the middle of your hands. So imagine you concentrating Nen in this ball. When you open your eyes, you'll see your Nen focused on ways to ball in his hands.

**- **"I get it!" – The brunet boy nods.

**- **"It looks easy!" – The white-haired one replies.

With confident smiles, the two boys sit on the floor in front of the swordsman and start doing what she'd said. Soon appears in the hand of every kid a ball of tenuous energy. Gon's orange while Killua's violet. In a blink of the eye disappears Gon's ball, Killua keeps your little more but then disappears.

- "It's not as easy as it seems..." – Killua put his hands on his knees, face scrunching up in frustration.

**- **"No, it is not." – Gon mimicked Killua's.

**- **"Keep trying. The more you both use this technique, than more your mind will be strong and your concentration sharper." - The boys continue for another two hours training until Gon lies in the grass, sweating. - "Enough!"

**- **"I'm too!" - The white-h"I'm too!" - He talks while falling on Gon'.

**- **"Don't push, with time you will have good results."

Moments later, Gon mentions. - "Hey, isn't tomorrow that you will have to fight against that skinny blonde?"

**- **"Drake?! Yes, and I hope you two are there watching! "

**- **"Of course we will. I'm really curious to se how is your powers." – Killua replies.

- "If you say so…" - The three of them returns to the building. Tomorrow will be the best day that Natasha would have of all these weeks that passed. Finally she will prove to Drake how much progress over the past eight years she had.

Flashback

_I was seventeen and was already the second officer of the 13 division. My friend, Lucius, now is a captain and was only nineteen. The guy is a genius on his own._

_But it could be the same for Drake? Ah... I don't think so._

_Drake showed off the plaque of the vice-captain of the 8th division to me. I imagined what he did to earn that title. Maybe cheating?_

_- "Stop doing this, or I swear I'll stick the whole plaque in your mouth and I'll make you eat it!" – I warned him. He's truly getting on my nerves._

_- "Are you jealous, 'Naty'?!_

_- "You son of a..." - I put my hands in his arms and try to push him back._

_- "Want to bet which one of us is the strongest?"_

_- "Of course I do, and you can be sure that I will win!"_

_- "Okay, so the bet is this: When we become captains, which certainly will not take to long to me, we two will fight and the winner will be the show itself as the strongest!"_

_- "Okay, now that shut your big mouth and let me work here..."_

_- "We have an accord?" - He extends his hand._

_- "We have." - I take his hand and shake it, sealing the deal._

_- "But don't take ten years to reach that level... 'Naty'?! - He speaks and ran from he sight._

_- "Come here now, jerk!" - And I go running after him._

End Flashback

- "Good times!"

With twenty-three year-old I takes the rank of captain (in a fight against the Vasto Lordes, in which Lucius was seriously injured, then Haru-jiji. Drake and I decided to have the fight here. It hasn't happen before for various reasons, most involving the battle that had for thirty years between Shinigamis and Arrancars. The person who started this whole revolt is called Nicholas Reix. The former captain of the third division wants to destroy the Soul Society with his army of super-humans. Among these super-humans stand ten, the Vasto Lordes and their factions.

With the success of his plans, Nicholas would have access to a person considered very important to the Soul Society and the world government. The code name of that person's "Emperor". The Emperor is the only person who can wield the "Sword of Light". People say that this sword holds the power of the five elements of nature, together they can create life from nothing and save people from certain death. Nobody ever saw the Emperor or the Sword of Light, it should probably be hiding among the crowds on the planet.

**RED = BLOOD + LOVE + LUST**

The next afternoon, the swordsman is in the halls of the 240th floor accompanied by her little friends, minutes prior to start the fight.

- "You can do it!" – The young brunet cheered her up.

- "I know!"

- "Then why are you nervous?" – The white-haired one asked, a mischievous smile on his face.

- "I'm nervous because it is the first time after eight years I will fight against Drake, and moreover it is a struggle without restrictions of strikes and power. And even more, I will fight against my friend!"

- "I understand, I would be nervous if I had to fight against Gon..."

- "Killua, is missing five minutes, I'd better go to the bleachers to get a good place to watch before they're none left at all." – Gon pushes his friend by his arm to walk away.

- "Yes. See you later, Natasha!"

- "You too for both!" - Three minutes later, the swordsman feels a presence at the door. She didn't have to turn to know who was.

- "Well, look who shows up!" - She says sarcastically, her nerves spiking up even more.

- "I came to see how my Ichigo-chan s feeling and maybe give a kiss of good luck."

- "Touch me and I carbonize your hand."

- "What..."

- "You know I'm not a 'normal' swordsman. I've a demon inside of me. In my last fight, if you remember, you saw my human side acting there; my demon side is a little different. So don't touch me or I'll kill you." - She turns and looks furiously to the magician.

He raised an eyebrow. - "You're not as strong as you think, Natasha."

- Because do you think is a demon and thinks no one can kill you, but I've to disagree. All I can say now in your struggles has a human fighting against another human. Pretty soon you will see just how realistic a battle between demons is. So I'm warning you... - She comes very close to the magic and speaks softly to him just listen. - ...don't blink, because if you blink it will not keep up the fight." - That said, the swordsman goes with a big smile on her face, living a magician stunned behind.

**End of chapter**


	9. Fighting To Reach The Top

**Warning:** Have spoilers of the anime.

**Warning 2:** Hunter X Hunter and its characters belongs to Yoshiro Togashi. The OC's belongs to me.

**Warning 3**: Again I will put some elements of Bleach and Final Fantasy VII in the chapter, each one belonging to Tite Kubo and Square Enix, respectively.

**Chapter 7 - Fighting To Reach The Top**

The two friends meet in the ring, smiling at one another. Soon, the announcer begins to narrate the facts.

_"And today this Saturday evening, we are here to witness a battle of the titans!"_ - The audience ovation and screams. Natasha sees her two little friends in the stands, Gon was yelling "Go, you got it!" and Killua had a wide-open smile on his face. She averts her eyes of her friends and look at her friend and then rival. He is looking at them.

- "You got new friends. I hope that you still remember from your old pals."

- "My old pals are too troublesome to be forgotten. After all, who will take care of them if I let them be?"

- "You have a point."

- "Also there is another guest among." – Natasha tilts her head to the side, point at the red-haired magician stading near one of the exits of the stadium.

- "Let's scare him a little, then."

_"And the fighters of today are Natasha Valentine..."_ - Natasha raise her hand as the crowd screams and applauds. - _"...recent discovery in the Coliseum of Heaven, with the record of eight wins and no losses! And Drake Maddison..."_ - Drake raises both hands, and give some flying kisses to his fans who were in the stands near the ring. - _"...one of the newest fighters to win the title of Master of the Floor."_

- "Drake, you are still a womanizer. You didn't changed in those years that passed."

- "Yes, my dear. But you know very well that I only have eyes for you, my sweetheart." – He blows a kiss to her.

- "Ha, ha, ha, very funny." - She says sarcastically. "Stop with the jokes and let's start this." - She reaches out her hand to her rival.

- "Certainly. The winner of that fight will be known the strongest among us." - He takes her hand and shakes it. Then he pushes her to whisper on her ear

The two take a few steps back and they put their white obi, which characterized the captains in the Soul Society, the number of their divisions standing stark black against. Without taking his eyes off each other they unsheathe their katanas. They shine in the light of the ring.

- "Reborn in the light of the red moon, Midnight!" - The black katana is surrounded by a red glow, transforming itself into a medieval sword, it's blade black like onyx. Those who fought against her grandmother and lived to tell the story feared this sword.

- "Stand up to the flame of the sun, Eclipse!" - His katana is surrounded by an orange glow and transforms itself in two-edged swords, one with a golden blade and other silver.

Promptly, the two captains put themselves in position to attack, one looking at the other and vice versa, watching closely the movements of the enemy, seeing which will open a gap in their defense first. Natasha attacks first, Drake blocks the collision with the two swords, causing red and yellow sparks between the three blades. With the onslaught broken of Natasha, Drake attacks with the Golden Eclipse, whizzing down the side of Midnight. With the Silver Eclipse, the blonde attempts to slash the back of the brunette.

Natasha, in turn, sees the silver blade coming toward her back. Quickly she uses the hand that has the golden gauntlet and makes the Silver Eclipse blocks the attack. She pushes against the blade, making it fly to the other side of the ring, while she blocks the strike of the Golden Eclipse with Midnight. Turning her body, Natasha faces her rival and points her sword directly at the blonde's neck, leaving him surprised. - _"Splendid attack of Natasha-san. In an blink of an eye she has totally changed the course of the fight, making Drake lost one of their swords."_

- "Very good. You progressed over the years, but this trick will be enough?"

- "We both will find out, but first get your sword. I don't want to win by the pretext that you aren't using your full strength."

- "Very funny, darling. If you are trying to mess up with my head, that will not work." - Natasha smiles maliciously to the blonde. Drake walks to where his sword is fallen and takes it off the floor. - "Let's finish it over with!"

The two swordsmen strikes against each other. In this very moment what happened around them didn't matter at all, the only thing that matters is to prove themselves to each other the rivalry born from that silly promise.

The two attacked at an absurd speed for the eyes of ordinary people (and the announcer), it was all in black flashes in the ring, besides the sounds of the zanpakutous colliding.

Suddenly they stop and the fighters are standing, one at each end of the ring. The two take pulse and swords collide in the middle of the ring. With the force of the blow, the crash is staggering and the impact produces a strong wind, making hats and caps from the audience flying litter.

In the ring, small balls of yellow and red energy surrounding the bodies of two fighters and between the Zanpakutous. A white light appears out of nowhere between the swords, throwing each fighter back, they end up bumping into the wall of the concrete ring in each side.

_"What exciting fight, of a sudden become fast attacks and a huge gathering of swords, just like that the fighters are thrown out of the ring."_

Jerky, Natasha and Drake arise. Now can see the cuts on their faces and bodies produced by the quick attacks. Natasha had two cuts on the forehead, one over each eyebrow, which were bleeding. The trail of blood down on her eyelids, cheeks and chin, dripping on the cement. The arm had a deep cut that ran the entire length of her limb, causing scarlet lines on the white skin of the swordsman.

In the face of Drake had three cuts, all on the left. One was near the hairline (almost in the middle of the face), another was near the end of the eyebrow and one more than most and that was in the midst of other cuts. The three tracks come together in the eyelid and gently rolled down the face of the blond, in the chin, dripping from it.

The two rivals face each other deeply, soon saw evidence of uncontrollable rage that bubbled in the depths of their souls and that united in a tragic destiny.

_"What is this?! The eyes of the fighters have changed in the color!"_

Everyone in the audience is got in silence when the camera gives a close-up in the faces of the swordsmen. The iris color was amber, that Natasha has a red circle while Drake has an orange circle. The sclera is black.

The jaws of Gon and Killua literally dropped. The vision of their eyes was hypnotically beautiful, with scarlet streaks of blood down their pale faces was diabolically beautiful. The two boys look around the audience. Some were stunned as they did, others could not sustain the look and turned away.

- "I'll never be able to fight it in the way she is now. Not in the state of power on which I have." – Killua stated to his friend, still a little surprised at how much the brunette hide from them her true powers

- "I say the same." - Gon agreed. – "We have to train even harder to fight against her... Man, she is probably stronger than Hisoka."

- "Not stronger, probably at the same level as him. We have to train until we reach our limit!"

- "We will!" - With broad smiles on the faces, the boys sit back, waiting for the confusion in the stands to stop and continue the fight.

Looking around, the two swordsmen saw the reaction that the crowd had when the diabolic eyes showed up on their faces. - "They love us." – Drake begins to give 'goodbyes' and flying kisses to his fans.

- "I would think that they fear than love." – A vein throbbing in Natasha's temple, getting angrier and angrier with the childish behavior of her rival. - "Hey asshole, get a grip and fight seriously!"

- "You will see who is asshole." - He now glares at his rival. - "Get ready!" - He maneuvers the two swords, raising his reiatsu to the limit that his body can handle, beginning to emanate a bright black and orange glow.

Natasha scoffed, the swordsman spin her sword in the air above her head, her body beginning to emit a bright red and black glow.

The two fighters launch themselves against each other again. This time, Drake attacks Natasha with the two swords. In turn, Natasha blocks the attack (again), with a rotary motion of the wrist, which she breaks his strike, making him roll on the floor.

Showing teeth, Drake gets up and looks directly to Natasha, it returns the look and also makes a fierce face. - "You asked for it, Natasha." - He puts his fingers on his face, following the trail of blood. A white stuff begins to appear on his. When the fingers complete the trail, the white Vizard mask with orange tracks appears.

- "Things are getting better ad better." - Natasha does the same, her white mask the appearing, two red traces appearing on it, following the trail of blood she had on her face.

Everyone in the stadium feel strange. The kind of demonic aura of the two fighters seems to suffocate them. The two swordsmen resume their fight, minutes or hours passes between slashes and strikes. The fight ends with the blonde lying on the floor, the mask was no longer in his face. His two swords were impaled on either side of his body. Natasha was standing, pointing the black sword to the neck of the fallen swordsman, only half of her mask is on her face, her eyes shining.

- "Surrender!" - The sound of her voice was mixed with the guttural voice that is normally emitted by a Vizard. The anger vanishes of Drake's face, and he smiles.

- "Okay, you win." - Natasha points out the black sword upward, symbolizing her victory to everyone in the stadium. The audience stands and ovation. Her eyes turn to her normal color, the rest of the mask disappearing, along with her boiling anger.

She takes the two katanas of Drake and places them at her waist, then put her sword on her back. Extending a hand to her friend. - "How long you plan to stay there on the floor?"

Opening a smile, he takes her hand. - "By the time you decide to offer me help and drag me out of the ring, take me to the nearest cabin where I can't be seen with my pride and my reputation injured."

- "Okay, so let's go." - She pulls her friend up and put his arm on her shoulder, sustained him up. Holding he firmly by the waist so that he doesn't fall, she carries him out of the ring to his yearned rest.

**RED = BLOOD + LOVE + LUST**

Looking at the situation down there and seeing the fighters out of the ring, Gon gets up. - "Let's go after them, Killua! I'm feeling that something will happens to them."

Killua looked seriously at his friend, the joyful smile that was on Gon's face moments ago now changed to worry. - "Ok!"

The two boys are directed to exit of the stands, toward the access corridors. Some times Killua glanced at his friend, seeing that still worry look there.

When the two boys arrive at the access to the corridors, they stop and stare at the person who was standing there, a man staring at the now empty ring. The boys fitted at the person from top of its head to its feet. They see that it was auburn, bright blue eyes, white skin, tall, seemed skinny but muscular body.

- "I think I've seen that guy somewhere..." – Gon's eyebrows furrows

- "Red hair, blue eyes ... From where I saw him?" – Killua asked to himself.

The redhead was dressed casually in a white shirt with the top three buttons open and black trousers. Feeling that he isn't alone anymore, the auburn looks for the boys, opening a smile.

- "Well, well, if not the Ringo-chan and brother of Illumi-san."

- "WHAT!?" - The jaws of the two fall to the ground and looks at the now so much stranger man.

Hisoka chuckles at their surprised expressions. – "Excuse me, boys, but I have to talk to a certain swordsman." – The magician goes off, disappearing in the shadows of the dimly lit corridor. Closing their jaws and recovering from the shock, they sudden realized about whom he's going after.

- "A swordsman..."

- "Natasha-san!"

- "Come on!" – Killua pushes Gon by his hand, the two running as fast as they can to prevent the possible threat on their friend.

**End of chapter**


	10. She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

**Warning:** Have spoilers of the anime.

**Warning 2:** Hunter X Hunter and its characters belong to Yoshiro Togashi. The OC's belongs to me.

**Warning 3:** In this chapter will be the Hisoka's POV

**Chapter 8 - She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not**

I was really angry with the swordsman. How can someoe have the same level of power as me at such young age? This also left me very curious about her "demonic" side. I remember when the brunette said that she has a demon inside her. So I decided to "disguise" myself as a common man. I entered the stadium without being seen and watched the fight.

I saw the two swordsmans enters the ring, each one carrying a white obi on their hands. After that the two put the obi synchronously. I looked at the back of each swordsman and opened my got a little surprised from what I saw: The two were captains of Soul Society. I remember some researches when I heard she mentions about zanpakutou. The white obi that symbolized the rank of a captain and their division being symbolized by a Japanese number. - 'Thirteen and Eight... Not bad.' - Only with the idea of fighting with a captain excites me.

Seconds after the fight begins, it succeeds in flashes and bangs of swords clashing. Then appear the two fighters lying on the ground, both of them on each side of the ring full of cuts in their bodies and traces of blood on their faces. Rising, the brunette stares at the blonde, soon a red glow emanating from the brunette and an orange one emanating from the blond. Along with this brightness, the eyes of the two swordsman changes the color. The brown of the brunette and the greenish hue shifts deep amber with a black sclera around it. Then, out of nowhere, two white demonic masks on their faces, one with red stripes and one with yellow stripes.

"Vizard..." - The word left my mouth in a whisper, feeling suffocated from the sudden Nen emanated from them. Unable to bear my own weight I lean on the wall and I slide in it, falling to the ground. I was breathing fast and deep, trying to get up but my legs, quickly calling barriers to block the aura. Looking around I saw that the rest of the audience had the same feeling that I had, some of them could summoned barriers, others fainted. I looked at the ring back and saw that there was the cause of this feeling. The two fighters emanating a black aura that gave the sensation of suffocation. In the blink of an eye, one is thrown against the other, along with choking sensation disappears.

A few minutes after the fight ends with the blonde on the floor, without mask, defeated, staring at the tip of the sword from the girl who was near his neck. Going up my eyes, I see that the brunette still had the half of mask on her face intact, the blood had stopped out of the wounds and the tracks were dry on herr face.

**N:** "Surrender!"

Listening to the voice of the swordsman, who was now throaty, my body shivers, it was music to my ears. I lick my dry lips, imagining her naked in my bed, wrapped in satin sheets, black as night, with that amber eyes darkened because of the lust she felt, inviting me to give much pleasure to her.

Returning to reality, I see that my "fantasy" have wakening my "little friend" down there, forming a tent in my pants. (Hisoka horny! O.O) 'Focus Hisoka, is not time for that, yet ... "Soon the tent down and my" friend " come back to " sleep ".

I looked back into the ring, the blonde was with a broad smile on his face. The brunette raises the dark sword in the air, showing her victory to everyone in the stadium. Shortly after I see the swordsman raised her fallen friend and góes out of the ring.

I was stunned, the fight didn't take twenty minutes and had already finished. Ichigo-chan intrigued me even more. Feeling someone staring at me, I look at the sides and see Gon and Killua at looking me thoughtfully, perhaps suspected who I really was.

'I'll give a hint to them ...' - "Hi Ringo-chan! Hi brother of Illumi-san!"

In slow motion I see the expressions of two changing of thoughtful to shock, with jaws hanging and bulging eyes.

**G and Kl:** NANI ?!

An idea comes to my mind, a way to change Natasha thought about our "relationship", even the most tragic way possible. With the plan outlined, I look at the two terrified boys and I say:

"Excuse me, I've to speak with a certain swordsman."

In the hall, I try to feel the aura of her, to see where she was.

'I'll take advantage of your weakness now, Natasha, both physically and mentally!"

Feeling the aura, I go straight to the room here she's, I open the door and I see the blonde lying on the couch and she looked at me with shock, which is to góes to pursue and straight to rage.

**N:** "What are you doing here?!"

**H:** "Well, my dear, come to finish what we had started."

**G:** "Natasha-san!"

**Kl:** "Abunai (watch it out)!"

Said and done. Since that time I said he would talk to a certain swordsman, I knew the two boys would go straight to here. Baits fell right into the trap.

**H:** "Wait a minute you two a little bit ..."

I gave a key-in-arm in two boys, along with that I put my bungee-gum in them, each one wrapped in their little hearts. - 'How I'm evil!'

The two boys are surprised by my actions, besides being a little overwhelmed, just felt a sick feeling in their bodies.

Seeing my movements, the swordsman points her black katana towards my forehead.

**N:** "Release the two now, or if not this will be your last moment of life!"

**H:** "All right!" - I open my arms and the two boys fall to the floor, each one going to each side of the swordsman, this time they feel the effect of bungee-gum in their bodies. - Come with me, Ichigo-chan, unless you want me to strangle the hearts of your friends.

**N:** "WHAT?! Son of a bitch!"

**D:** "What do you think you're doing your lunatic?!"

Of course the gentleman had to enter the discussion.

**H:** "Taking what should be mine a long time!"

**G:** "You'll never achieve it!"

**Kl:** "No way!"

**H:** "Or is it or are you two, that you choose."

**N:** "Enough, I'm come with you, Hisoka!" - So she turns to the blonde and says: - "Don't worry about me he'll not have what he wants. He'll never touches me, if not I'll kill him.

**D:** "Ok, take care." - The two boys also agree with her. It was getting impatient.

**H:** "Let's go then?!"

She says nothing, staring with a face of disgust and anger in me, she goes through me and out the door.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
